Is it even possible?
by Jaylefleur
Summary: How will Fate deal with Nanoha hurting her, or with a mission no one saw coming. Can she survive it?
1. Chapter 1

"Want another drink Nanoha?" Hayate asked already waving to the waiter.

"I guess so, thanks."

The waiter came already with two more drinks for Nanoha and Hayate, knowing full well that Hayate only waves to her when she wants another drink.

"So Vivio is sleeping at a friends house?"

"Yes, she was excited all day long, I am glad to have a night off. I love her but she really has way to much energy to handle sometimes"

Hayate smiled at that comment taking a sip from her drink.

"You know that woman over there has been checking you out for ages now."

"Hmm, where?"

"To your left Nanoha, can't you feel her lingering stare." Hayate said sarcastically.

"Shut up, not like I care that much."

"When is Fate coming back?" Hayate asked the wrong question, Nanohas face turned sad. She got up and smiled at Hayate.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. If you would excuse me."

Nanoha walked toward the woman who has been starring at her and introduced herself. With a smile they went to the dance floor.

"And she is at it again."

"Signum, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry, I just got here."

"That's fine, glad you could make it and yes she is. I wish she would stop doing this to herself and Fate. Why can't these two work it out?"

"Well for one they are both stubborn and oblivious to their own feelings."

"Hmm you are right, but I am sure Fate knows. Hopefully she doesn't know about this thought."

Hayate looked over at Nanoha and saw her kissing the other woman.

/

The next morning came quickly, Nanoha woke up in her bed looking to her side. Next to her was the woman from last night.

 _Damn, I hoped she would have left already._

She got up and looked for clothes. After putting on a big shirt she walked towards the kitchen while picking up a few pieces of clothing on her way.

 _Seriously, they are everywhere._

She started to make coffee when the other woman came to the kitchen, naked.

"Uhm, morning, any idea where my clothes are?"

"I picked them up, they are on the couch. Want coffee?"

"No thanks." The woman walked to the couch grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"I had a nice time last night, thanks Nanoha."

"Same here."

The woman looked embaressed for a second, but got the hint. She walked out the door with a short goodbye.

 _Well at least it wasn't that awkward._

Nanoha started to drink her coffee and read the newspaper. After being a bit more awake she decided to clean her house a little and take a shower.

"Raising heart, how long until Vivio will be back?"

"1 hour my master."

Nanoha nodded and continued to get ready. She walked back into her bedroom and started to change the sheets.

 _With all this magic and I still have to do this manually._

After being dressed in fresh clothes and a perfectly made bed again she went back downstairs into the living room to do some work. She still had to review a lot of data from the pervious training session.

Raising heart rang, Nanoha looked at her device and saw it was Hayate.

"Hey Hayate, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondered how your night was?"

"Straight to the point huh. Was fine."

"You know, you should sound more excited about it one of these days. I mean come on you did leave the club with her."

"So, it was nice, but that's it."

"Fair enough, anyways I actually called because of work. They want you in today for a quick review about the progress of your students."

"Can I just send the data? I am nearly done and Vivio will be back soon."

"Hmm, okay I'll try to convince them, but they most likely want to see you early tomorow then. I'll call you about it."

"Thanks Hayate, I appreciate it. I'll finish it quickly and send it over."

"Okay, thanks. Have fun with Vivio."

After hanging up on Hayate she went back to her work.

 _Well at least I can spend some time with Vivio today, she better did her homework._

Not a few minutes later the front door opened.

"I am back Mama."

"Welcome back Vivio." Nanoha got up from the couch and walked to the front door hugging her daughter.

They shared a nice hug and talked a little about what Vivio did at her friends house. To Nanohas delight she did do her homework, so they could actually enjoy their sunday off.

"What would you like to do Vivio?"

"How about playing my dance game and watch a movie?"

"Sure sounds good."

After a couple of rounds Nanoha and Vivio decided to watch a movie. It took Vivio about 20minutes to find a movie she wanted to watch, while Nanoha made some snacks for them to enjoy.

"Mama, when is Fate-mama coming back?"

Nanoha looked at her daughter who looked sad.

"I don't know Vivio. I haven't heard from her in awhile. She must be really busy, but hopefully soon."

"Okay, I wish she could be here more often."

"Me too." Nanoha walked towards Vivio and hugged her, she hated seeing her daughter be upset and worried about Fate.

 _When are you going to come back? It's been over a month and no calls for 2 weeks._

After finishing the movie they had dinner and Vivio got ready for bed. Once Vivio was finally in bed and asleep Nanoha went into her bedroom, making sure her door was looked.

Soft sobs escaped her.

 _Why am I crying? I am so damn lonely._

She didn't want to cry anymore, so she made a bath for herself to relax. While being soaked in the water she thought about everything that has been going on the last few months, the lonliness, the many different sexual encounters and the sad feeling everytime she hears Fates name.

 _Why can't this just stop? Why is Fate always away, I need my best friend._

She got out of the tub and ready to sleep, once asleep raising heart went off. "Incoming call from Fate, my master."

Unfortunatly Nanoha was deeply asleep and didn't hear the call. Raising heart was blinking, 1 voice message.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the updates won't take that long, I don't like schedules so I am not setting one, since schdeules don't work for me. Anyways thank you for reading this. Follow, favourit and review if you like. Let me know what you think and if there are people or certain things you would want to see. See you soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Nanoha woke up, she could feel she still had about 2 hours before she had to get up, get ready n make sure Vivio is ready too.

She looked to her bedside table and saw raising heart blinking.

 _Must be Hayate._

She took her device and looked at the message, to her shock it had Fates name not Hayates.

"Hey Nanoha, you must be asleep sorry to call so late. I just wanted to say we are out of the worst and going to head back soon. Hopefully I'll be back in a few days. Say hi to Vivio and I can't wait to see you guys. Byeee."

Nanoha smiled at her device, finally Fate would be coming back.

 _Should I tell Vivio or suprise her? Hmm I think I'll let Fate surpise her._

Too happy to go back to sleep she decided to get up and run for a little bit, might aswell. It was cold outside, but she didn't mind.

After her run, shower and makign breakfast a sleepy Vivio walked downstairs.

"Morning."

"Good morning Vivio."

Vivio looked like she was about to fall on the floor with how tired she was. Nanoha smiled and told her to sit down eat and then get ready for school.

"Let's go Vivio."

"Okay Mama."

/

"Hey Hayate."

"Hey Nanoha, ready for the meeting?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I also hear Fate is going to be back soon, are you excited?"

"Yes I am, I can't wait to see Vivios face when she sees Fate."

"I bet, oh Vita hey." Hayate waved at Vita, who just walked past them angrily.

"Come on Vita." Hayate yelled after Vita.

"What's going on? She is just upset, today Shamal teased her way to much and no one helped her out."

"You know that I am going to feel her anger during the training."

"Sorry Nanoha, she wa sjust adorable today."

Nanoha and Hayate walked towards the confrence room to endure a one hour long meeting going over new goals. For Nanoha she was doing and amazing job, all her students were trained top notch.

Once the meeting was over Nanoha went to her office and started to work on todays training schedule. After a few minutes she was done and happy with herself. Her students were going to hate her, but some of them still need to learn a little more.

"Incoming call, my master."

"Who is it raising heart?"

"Fate, my master." Nanohas face lit up.

"Hey Fate-chan."

"Hey Nanoha. How are you? Actually I just wanted to let you know I will be back tomorow afternoon."

"I am good, and you? I can't wait, I haven't told Vivio yet so she will be happy."

"Yes I can't wait to see her either. I think I can manage to get home around dinner time, they want a report straight after we land."

"Okay sounds good. Oh I have to go the training is about to start."

"Oh yes of course, I will see you tomorow. Byee."

"Bye Fate-chan."

 _Tomorow evening huh._

/

"Hey Fate, did you manage to get a hold of Nanoha?"

"Yes I did, thanks Teana. I can't wait to see them."

"I understand. I am glad to be able to be on ground for awhile again. Any idea how long we will be there this time?"

"I have no idea, but right now there aren't any big missions. So hopefully two weeks to one month."

Teana smiled at that comment, she could finally be home again.

Fate on the other hand didn't look too happy about it. She wanted to see Vivio and Nanoha, but everytime she came back it got harder. Spending time with Vivio was always fun, but it got harder to be around Nanoha, her feelings for her where painful. Nanoha has no intention of being with her, which was fine, she just sometimes wished Nanoha wouldn't be all touchy with her. Maybe she could release some stress by going out or so.

"Harlaown-san you have a call."

"Yes commander." Fate got up and followed him.

On a small screen she could see Lindy.

"Hey Fate."

"Hey Lindy."

"I heard you will be back tomorow, Arf and me will be also in Mid-Childa and we hoped we could see you."

"Of course, I really missed you guys."

"And we want to see Vivio too."

"Of course you do, Vivio is way to popular." Fate giggled. After a few more words were exchanged Fate went back to her room. She sat down on her bed and hoped this time with Lindy and Arf she might feel better being around Nanoha.

/

"Mama, why aren't you and Fate-mama married?"

Nanoha nearly dropped her fork at Vivios questions.

"Vivio, why are you asking that?"

"Well at school today everyone talked about their families and I was just wondering."

"Me and your Fate-mama are best friends and we raise you together. Since she is always on long missions away from here, she lives here with us, but we are not together."

"Hmm okay, I understand. I don't mind either way, I was just wondering. I am glad Fate-mama comes back here, I still wish she could be here more often." Vivio looked back at her food with a sad expression.

"Me too."

 _Well now Fate and me have to talk for sure. I can't keep seeing Vivio like this anymore._

/

"Welcome back Fate."

"Hey Hayate, thank you, it's good to be back again."

Fate sighed after meeting, she couldn't be more happier to be done and finally on her way home. She stopped right before the front door.

 _Okay deep breath, time to put on a smile._

She opened the front door and walked inside the house. There was a delicious smell in the air, her mouth started to water.

"I am back."

Before she could do anything, she heard little foot steps running towards her.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio screamed and jumped on top of her. Fate tripped and fell on her back with Vivio on top of her hugging the life out of her.

"Calm down Vivio. Welcoem back Fate-chan." Nanoha watched the scene infront of her with a smile.

"Hey Nanoha."

After Vivio was finally in bed Fate returned to their shared bedroom.

"Is she finally asleep?"

"Yes, she made me read her a bunch of stories and wouldn't let go of me."

"She missed you a lot, she is sad you are barley here."

"I miss her too, but I don't have another mission for about 3 weeks, so I will be here for awhile."

"I am glad."

"Nanoha, are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"Don't worry, I am fine, just tired."

 _I wish you would stop lying to me._

"Okay, well I am tired too so let's sleep."

They both got ready for bed and turned the lights off. For the first time in a long time Fate didn't hug Nanoha to sleep and Nanoha didn't move close to her. Fate could feel something was wrong, but she was more excited about seeing Lindy and Arf the next day.

A/N: Thank you for reviews, follows and favourits. Unfortunatly I can't reply to the guest reviews and I don't want to give away what I am planning for this story. So please bear with me. I think the first few chapters will be updated fast. Thank you for reading. Review, follow and favourit if you want, always makes me happy. See you soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your plan for today Fate-chan."

"Well Lindy and Arf are here, so I am going to see them."

"You should invite them for dinner. I am sure Vivio will be happy."

Nanoha gave Fate a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, sure I'll tell them when I see them for lunch."

"Can you get Vivio?"

Fate nodded and got up walking towards Vivios room. Nanoha could hear Vivio giggled and assumed Fate was tickeling her awake. Once they both came back to the kitchen breakfast was eaten fast and everyone got ready.

"I'll drive you guys. I have to speak with Hayate too, so it's perfect."

/

"Come in."

"Hey Hayate."

"Hey Fate, thank you for coming in on your break."

"No problem. You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, I was wondering if you could go over these names and let me know who would be best as an Enforcer."

"Sure." Fate took the list and scanned through the names.

"Ginga?"

"Yes, she said she wanted to experience more. What do you think?"

"Well I'll have to see her data and everything, but I don't see a problem. You should talk to Chrono, he has the final say."

"True, but if you think she could pull it off then I feel more comfortable to write a recommendation."

"I see, well you could always try and put her on the ship Teana and me work on. I think we could all work together well. Anyways I'll look at all the other names and their datas and let you know. Is it okay if I tell you tomorow who I think would be good as an Enforcer? Lindy and Arf are coming over today and I would like to spend some time with them."

"Sure, no hurry. I have to give a list by the end of the week, so if you could help me before then I don't mind. Oh and Fate, have you talked to Nanoha? She seems a little off lately."

"I asked, but she said she was okay. If it is something serious she will tell me."

"I really hope so."

"Why is there something I should know?"

"No, I am just worried about her." and her sexual adventures lately, Hayate thought to herself.

Fate left Hayates office and went to the lunch place Lindy and Arf were waiting for her.

"Arf, Lindy!" Fate hugged them both.

"Fate." Arf was jumping up and down in excitment.

"Hello Fate, it's been awhile, how are you?" Linda asked Fate.

"I am good, how are you two?"

After sitting down and enjoying a small lunch they went back to Fates house.

"I miss being in this house, I can't wait to see Vivio." Arf said smiling already planning to play all night long with her.

Fate and Lindy smiled at the familiar. When those two are together all hell breaks loose.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." Fate said walking to the kitchen and grabbing three beers.

Lindy and Arf smiled and took the beers. The three of them sat on the couch catching up and enjoying their beers. The atmosphere was pleasant until Lindy asked a certain question.

"So how is it going between you and Nanoha? You guys going to be together anytime soon?"

"Lindy! No I don't think so. Nanoha seems to far away and I can't give her what she needs."

"Fate, you two should talk. We all can see it."

"Maybe, but I am not going to do anything until I know she wants too, I also think she is hidding something from me."

"Like what?" Arf asked.

"I don't know, but Hayate is also worried, so something is going on."

Lindy didn't want to pressure Fate anymore and went back to drinking.

/

"Come on everyone, one more time." Vita yelled at the students.

"Vita-chan, don't you think it's enough for today?"

"No Nanoha, they are reckless as ever." Nanoha sighed and watched her students pushing themselves to their limits under Vitas command.

Two already gave up lying in a corner.

 _Now I gotta deal with them._

Nanoha walked up to them and helped them up.

"One more time and you can go, okay?"

The two students nodded at their instructor.

The training was hard and Vita made sure she would end the training when they can't walk anymore.

/

Nanoha and Vivio stood infront of their house. Vivio was holding Nanohas hand and looked up at her.

"Mama, why aren't we going inside?"

"Sorry, I was thinking. Let's go, I am sure Fata-mama is waiting for you."

They walked inside and heard laughter. Vivio looked confused at Nanoha, who just pushed her towards the living room.

"Grandma, Arf!" Vivio ran towards the two women sitting on the couch and bounced on them.

They greeted the little girl and returned the bear hug she gave them.

Fate and Nanoha just smiled at them while walking in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, Vita was really pushing them today."

"I can imagine, having both of you train them must be hard for them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing nothing, just saying your training is hard."

"I want them to be prepared."

 _She seems like her usual self right now, I am glad._

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay." Fate replied confused.

 _Guess I jinxed it._

Dinner was served and everyone had a good time. Vivio and Arf were so excited that it was hard to get Vivio down to bed. Arf decided to be in her puppy form so she could sleep in Vivios bed. Fate and Nanoha tried to say no, knowing those two would be up all night long, but lost the battle.

Lindy went to bed soon after, she was exhausted, Vivio is just a bundle of energy. Fate was already in bed looking at the list Hayate gave her.

"Working?"

"Doing a favour for Hayate. Seeing who would is qualified as an Enforcer."

"Ah okay."

"Did you know Ginga was interested?"

"No, but I don't really talk to her, Subara hasn't said anything either."

"Well out of all the people on the list she is definatly on top. Would be nice having her as an Enforcer."

"Would you work with her?"

"Maybe, depends on what ship she ends up, we do have two spots open right now. Seeing as Teana and me know her, it could be very possible."

 _Would be fun if she was with us. Having her around is always interesting._

Nanoha didn't want to know more, she didn't want to know more about Fates work.

"Fate, do you think you would ever stop being and Enforcer?"

"Not anytime soon. I enjoy it."

"I know, but Vivio misses you a lot."

"I miss her too, but she has you."

"Yes, it would be nice if you could be here more often though."

"I know, I can't just change my job like that, and I like it."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes."

"I am sorry, it's hard for me too. I don't like being away so long, but there are so many people who need help."

Nanoha looked at Fate, she knew nothing she would say could change Fates mind, she also didn't have the right to do anything. She has been letting herself go, if Fate knew what she has been up to, she would never look at her the same. She needed another night out. Get away from this place, get away from Fate.

Fate looked at her about to ask something, but decided not to. She didn't want to get into an argument about her job.

Nanoha said her goodnight and closed her eyes. Fate wanted to sleep too, but she wanted to finish going over the data so Hayate could go over it as soon as possible.

 _Nanoha, what are you hiding from me?_

A/N: Thank you for reading, the reviews always make me smile and wanting to write much more. Review follow favourit if you like, see you in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was quickly approaching in the Takamachi house hold. Lindy and Arf wanted to spend more time with Vivio and offered to watch the girl for the weekend. Vivio was super excited about this and already started planning what they would do.

Fate and Nanoha were happy for their child, but would miss her terribly, so in the end Vivio would spend friday night and saturday with Linda and Arf. Fate wanted to spend saturday night and sunday with Vivio. They finally agreed and Vivio was in heaven. First she would be able to spend a night with Arf and her grandmother then with Fate.

Nanoha on the other hand was happy to have the weekend off. She loves Vivio to death but she needed some time to herself again.

Friday night was there in a flash and Vivio was picked up. After a bunch of goodbyes and rules she was sitting in a car going to the movies.

"What are you planning to do tonight Fate-chan?"

"Teana wanted to hang out a bit, apperently with Subaru and Ginga. So I am doing that. What are your plans?"

"Grabbing a drink with Hayate."

"That sounds nice, you deserve a night out."

"Yes, but I won't stay out long. Are you going to sleep here?"

"I think so. I am sure Subaru and Teana want some time alone."

"And Ginga?"

"No idea, but I sleep the best here. So yeah I think I'll be here."

Nanoha nodded and smiled. Without many more words exchanged, they started to get ready for their night out. The doorbell rang and Nanoha opened the door.

"Evening Nanoha."

"Hey Teana, Fate-chan is nearly ready, so come on in."

"Thank you, what are your plans for tonight?" Teana asked looking at Nanoha who was wearing a nice red dress.

"Just going out for a drink with Hayate."

"That sounds nice, hope you have fun. I think we are just going to stay in and relax, I am exhausted."

Finally Fate walked downstairs, she was wearing casual clothes, but still looked very pretty.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"No problem, ready to go?"

"Sure, Nanoha bye, have fun tonight."

Fate waved and left the house.

/

Fate and Teana finally arrived at the Nakajima house, once they walked in they were greeted by the siblings giving them hugs and handing them shot glasses.

"Drink up ladies, tonight we are going to party." Ginga said in excitment.

"I thought we were just going to hang out? I am not dressed to go out." Fate said, looking at Teana confused who had the same expression.

"Well things changed. Since you two are barley here I thought we all should enjoy a night out." Subaru smiled at them.

Fate wanted to protest, she wasn't really into the whole going out scene, she would rather sit at home with friends and enjoy a few drinks, going out is always a hassle. Subaru and Ginga didn't let her do that though, they wanted a night out and knew the perfect place.

After a cab was called the four women were infront of the club.

Fate stood infront of the club, ready to turn around. She had no interest to walk in there. She knew this place. It is full with people looking for a fun night, the music was loud the only good thing was the drinks were good.

Subaru and Teana walked to the door and opened it. Ginga took Fates arm and lead her inside.

/

Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal and Signum were sitting at a table in the far corner of the club. The waitress came back with a tray full with shots.

"Ladies time to drink up and party." Hayate yelled smiling at the waitress. It was time to go all out.

"Nanoha, why aren't you with Testarossa?" Signum asked taking the first shot.

"She had plans with Teana. Tomorow night we are having a family night." Nanoha replied with a sad smile.

Hayate saw the sadness in Nanohas eyes, but didn't want to ask her about it, at least not yet. She hoped the shots will help to get Nanoha to open up more. After a few rounds everyone felt the alcohol clouding their minds.

"So Nanoha what's going on?" Hayate asked hoping to find out more.

"Nothing much." Nanoha had no intention of talking to her friends about anything. She looked around and saw a woman looking at her. With her perfect smile she got up and walked towards the woman.

"So she is even going to do this when Fate is here?" Shamal asked looking at Nanoha.

"I guess so. Luckily Fate isn't here to see this. I have no idea how she would react." Hayate replied.

Signum just watched Nanoha thinking about calling Fate so she could pick her up. This was going to far. Nanoha was slowly but steadily destroying herself sleeping with random people and not talking about her problems.

/

Fate and the other girls sat down at a table, to her suprise the club wasn't as bad as she remembered. The music wasn't to bad and the table was far away from the dance floor so they could enjoy each others company.

Ginga was next to her and making sure everyone would enjoy their night. The drinks started to flow and the conversation was fun. Teana and Subaru were obvliously flirting with each other, but Fate didn't mind she knew they must have missed one another.

"Fate, wanna dance?" Ginga asked her.

"Sure why not." Fate got up and took Gingas hand. They made their way to the dance floor and started to pick up the beat. After a few songs both of them were exhausted. When they looked at their table they saw Teana and Subaru making out.

"Want to go to the bar and get a drink, hoping they will be done when we get back?" Ginga asked Fate. All she did was nod and they walked to the bar. The bartender smiled at them and took their orders. After a few more shots, the finally returned to the table, fortunatly their friends stopped making out.

/

Nanoha and the other woman disappeared to the bathroom. Hayate watched them walk away and once again was happy Fate wasn't here. After a while Nanoha came out of the bathroom and joined her friends.

"So had fun?" Shamal asked with a grin on her face. Nanoha just smirked at her and took a sip from her drink. What neither of them realised was that the other woman kept staring at Nanoha.

Hayate left the table to pick up the call that just came in.

"Hey Hayate, where are you at?" Subarus voice came through the phone.

"I am at the club close to work. You?"

"We are at purple rose, Fate is pretty drunk. Is Nanoha there? I was hoping maybe she could get Fate."

"Yeah she is, I'll let her know." Hayate hung up and smiled, like this Nanoha won't get into any more trouble.

She told Nanoha what was going on. Purple rose wasn't far from here, so Nanoha got up and started to walk towards her new destination.

She could see Fate not to far away with Ginga.

 _Great, now I have to deal with this._

Ginga saw Nanoha first and waved towards the girl. She didn't think much when she saw a woman behind her.

"Hey Fate-chan, feeling bad?"

"No I am fine, just tired." Fate looked at Nanoha about to jump her.

The cab Ginga called just arrived and Nanoha took Fates hand leading her to the cab.

"What happend with just hanging out?" She asked Fate.

"Sorry that was my fault, I was just happy that her and Teana were back." Ginga replied.

Before Nanoha could say anything the woman who has been following stood infront of her.

"So just going to pick up your next prey?" Nanoha looked at the woman, it didn't take her long to realise she was the one from the club.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The other woman walked closer to Nanoha kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"Fine, I hoped you'd stay the night."

Fate and Ginga stared at Nanoha in shock. The other woman turned around but not before winking at Nanoha.

"What was that about?" Ginga asked. Fate on the other side just looked at her best friend confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. She is just drunk."

Fate accepted that answer in her state and sat down in the cab. Ginga on the other hand was going to find out what was going on.

 _Damn, I don't want Fate to find out. Why did she have to be out?_

A/N: So i uploaded two chapters today, since weekend is nearly here and I will be busy. See you next week :)


	5. Chapter 5

The cab drive didn't take long, Fates head was resting on Nanohas shoulder.

"Maybe I did have one to many."

"That's okay, we are nearly there. Then you can sleep." Nanoha took Fates hand in her own, storking it.

Once at they where at the house, Fate stumbled out of the cab to Nanohas amusement. She helped Fate into the house n up to their bedroom. When she was about to enter Fate stopped.

"Nanoha, who was that woman?"

"No one. She must have confused me with someone else."

"Really?"

Nanoha looked right into Fates eyes and brushed her lips on the woman infront of her.

"Really."

The desire Fate feels for Nanoha was about to explode, but she knew her best friend way to well. She knew Nanoha was lying, that quick kiss was a lie too.

"You go ahead, I am going to shower."

Nanoha nodded and disappeared in the bedroom.

Fate didn't go to the bathroom, instead she went to the kitchen.

 _Trying to confuse me with a kiss, she definatly knew that woman._

She went to the couch and sat down, thinking about how Nanoha has been acting. In her current state she fell asleep on the couch.

/

Nanoha woke up alone in her bed, she assumed Fate was already up in the kitchen. Walking downstairs it was quiet. She looked around in the kitchen and didn't see Fate. All of the sudden she heard someone groan in the living room.

A blonde head poped uo from the couch.

"Oh my head."

"Fate-chan? What are you doing down here?"

"Ugh, I think I fell asleep down here."

Nanoha looked at Fate, still in the clothes from last night, she clearly didn't take a shower, she must have gone straight to the living room.

 _Did she figure it out?_

Fate got up and walked passed Nanoha to the kitchen looking for something for her head. Nanoha started to make coffee and sat down at the table.

"What time is it even?" Fate asked.

"10, you should sleep a bit more. We still have a lot of time before Vivio comes back."

"True, I am going to sleep more." Fate got up and went upstairs.

 _Fate-chan is different. I am getting careless._

/

Fate woke up after a few hours of sleep to see Nanoha next to her in bed.

 _She must have been tired too._

She got up slowly to not wake Nanoha up and took a shower. After she was done Nanoha was already awake looking at her.

"Sleep good?" Fate asked.

"Yes, I also need a few more hours of sleep. You?"

"Same here, definatly feel better. I am going downstairs and start making dinner."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit."

Fate smiled and walked downstairs. She looked around the kitchen but had no idea what Nanoha planned to make for dinner tonight, so she just sat down by the table and waited.

It didn't take long for Nanoha to come downstairs.

"Didn't know what to do?"

"No, but if you tell me I'll help you out."

"Thanks."

"Nanoha, who was that woman last night?"

"Just someone who was drunk."

Fate got up and stood right infront of her.

"Don't lie to me." Nanoha looked away.

"Fate-chan, I don't want to talk about it. Vivio will be back soon and I don't want to argue."

"Argue about what? I don't even know what's going on. I can see something is going on, just talk to me."

"I can't, I am sorry. Not today."

"Fine, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Fate was about to walk away when Nanoha stopped her.

"It's not like that, I just need to figure it out myself."

"Figure out what? Why was she so close to you?" Fate started to raise her voice.

"Not now, okay."

"Why are you making this so damn difficult? I want to be here and help, so stop pushing me away."

"That's the problem isn't it."

"What?!"

"You aren't here, that's the problem." Nanoha turned back to the kitchen counter and started to continue dinner. Fate stood there in shock, completely confused about the situation.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Vivio was dropped off. She realised straight away something was wrong. The tension between her parents was terrible. Fate collected herself and smiled at Vivio.

"Welcome back Vivio. Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did, grandma and Arf are so much fun."

Vivio started to tell them about the time she spend with her family while dinner was served. After dinner they started to watch a movie. Vivio was between Nanoha and Fate, for now everything seemed to be normal. Neither of them wanted to upset Vivio, they both knew they would have to talk at one point.

A/N: So I didn't plan to post anything until monday, but I want to say a few things. If people don't like it, don't read it, you don't know what I am planning with this story, I don't mind critism at all, judge the story when more happened. I plan to make this story longish so loads of things will happen. This is the foundation for the rest of the story. To the conernfan I want to say it is not rated M because of what Nanoha is currently doing, later in the story there will be sex scenes, but has nothing do to with what Nanoha is currently doing, I just want to make that clear, just bear with me. I can see people don't like this story and I am okay with that, but a few people do like this and that makes me want to write more hoping they will be happy with the outcome. Sorry for this long note, but I felt like some stuff had to be said. For the ones who enjoy this and keep reading thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

Fate tucked Vivio in and went back downstairs. Nanoha was sitting at the table waiting for her.

"What is your plan tomorow with Vivio?"

"The park maybe, I just want to see what she wants to do. Ready to talk Nanoha?"

"No, but you won't stop, right."

"No I won't. I know I am gone a lot, but lately everytime I come back you aren't the same."

"I just have been doing things I shouldn't have."

"And you blame me?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean ugh Fate-chan I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

"What have you been doing?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I don't want to."

"I can't talk about it. I am sorry." Nanoha got up and went upstairs, leaving Fate behind.

 _Nanoha what are you doing to yourself?_

Fate took out her phone and called Hayate.

"Hey Hayate. Can we talk?"

"Hey Fate, sure about what?"

"Nanoha."

"Fate, I shouldn't."

"Hayate, I know, I am not stupid. I just wish this wouldn't be happening."

"Want to meet up?"

"Yes."

Fate got ready and left the house. Nanoha was sitting on the top of the stairs trying to hold back her tears. She wanted to go after Fate to stop her, but maybe this was for the best.

Hayate opened her door and Fate walked in, she didn't say anything just sat down at the couch and waited to have her questions answered.

"Since when?"

"A few months."

"How often?"

"Fate..."

"Tell me, please."

"I don't know, I saw her leave a few times."

"With other women?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Hayate looked at the floor.

"Fate this isn't fair. I tried, I really did, but at one point it didn't matter to her anymore. I don't know what's going on with her. I heard her cry in her office once, she is disgusted with herself. I can't help her, only you can."

"How am I supposed to help? She barley looks at me. She blames me for being gone all the time. How is it my fault? It's my job, I know she doesn't want to be with me and that's okay, but I don't want to see her like this."

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't think she blames you, she has to deal with this. She is lonely. Maybe after all these years she figured out her feelings and now she is trying to hide them."

"By sleeping around? How is that going to help?"

"Ask her, I have no idea what she is thinking."

Fate didn't respond anymore, she looked at her hands, they were trembling with fear. She gto up and left Hayates place. A short drive later she stood infront of her house again. She slowly opened the door and walked to her bedroom. Once she opened the door she saw Nanoha curled up crying.

Without any words, she sat down on the bed next to the woman and put her arm around her. Nanoha grabbed a hold of her.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." Fate didn't say anything, with her other hand she started to rub her friends back. She didn't know what she should say, the only thing she could do now is wait and comfort her.

Eventually Nanoha fell asleep, Fate kept looking at Nanoha. She didn't know for how long she will be here, but she had to be here. Make sure Nanoha wasn't lonely anymore, show her she would be there for her.

/

The next morning Nanoha woke up in Fates arms. She was holding on to her for her life. Eventhough Fate was asleep, she could see she stayed up long thinking.

 _She will never look at me the same. I really messed up._

She got out of bed putting the blanket over Fate. It was still early, she went into Vivios room and saw her sleeping peacefully, seeing her daughter like this made her smile. At least she didn't know what is going on.

 _At least one thing I am doing right in my life right now._

In the kitchen she started to make coffee and prepare breakfast just like every morning. Her thoughts were all over the place, but she knew her and Fate had to talk. Blaming her best friend was wrong, she is scared about her feelings.

"Nanoha we need to finish our conversation. Why didn't you tell me."

"How could I tell you, oh yeah Fate-chan by the way I have been sleeping around."

"Would have been a start. I can't help if you don't let me in."

"It was stupid, I know that. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Really, so it is my fault then?"

"No, it's not. It's mine."

"Why?"

"Because I am confused. Confused about everything."

Nanoha looked at Fate, knowing if they would continue she would break right here in the kitchen. Fate took a deep breath.

"Okay, how can I help you?"

"You can't. Please let's drop this now, Vivio might wake up soon. I don't want her to know."

"One thing. Did you sleep with women in our bed?"

Nanoha looked at her shocked, she didn't want to answer the question, but not answering was enough for Fate.

She could see the anger in her friends eyes. Fate turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"I am going to wake up Vivio." Her voice was cold, filled with sadness.

 _It's done, I messed up. She is too far gone now for me to reach her._

Nanoha continued making breakfast trying her hardest not to cry. When Vivio ran downstairs she was able to smile. Fate wasn't far behind her. Vivio and Fate discussed what they wanted to do today, in the end for them it was the park and buy her new clothes, she was growing way to fast.

Not long after they left, leaving Nanoha behind. She didn't want to intrude on their day and they wouldn't have fun with her there. She was glad tomorow she would have to work again.

To get her mind of things, she decided to clean the whole house spotless. It didn't take her long to be done, which was unfortunate. At least she still had tons of paper work to be done.

Her phone rang eventually, it was Hayate who called her.

"Hey Nanoha, how are you?"

"Fate knows, my whole life is falling apart."

"She loves you."

"I know she does and I messed it up. She didn't even look at me."

"She is going to need time."

"She will never look at me the same. Soon she is going to go back on the ship and..."

"Nanoha, if you love her, tell her."

"I can't I don't deserve her."

"Don't talk like that, you both have to figure this out, together. Since you two decided to raise Vivio your lifes changed. Rasing a child together brought you two closer, but also stopped both of you to see what could have happend with you two. Give her time."

"Okay Hayate. Thank you."

/

"I am back Mama."

"Welcome back Vivio."

Vivio ran into the kitchen telling Nanoha how her day was. Fate came into the kitchen too with a bunch of shopping bags.

"We bought loads of stuff. I want to show everything to you."

"Vivio calm down, let me make dinner and afterwards you can show it to me."

"Take the bags up to your room okay." Vivio nodded at Fates statement and disappeared upstairs.

Nanoha avoided looking at Fate, being alone with her right now just made her even more sad.

Fate sat down at the table, her legs were killing her.

Nothing was said between them, the awkwards silence was killing Nanoha.

"Did you have fun Fate-chan?"

"Mhm."

"I am sorry, really sorry. Let's talk."

"Now you want to talk? I don't." Nanoha could feel the pain in Fates words, all she wanted to do was to turn around, but didn't know what she would do afterwards.

Luckily for both of them Vivio came back quickly and broke their silence telling Nanoha what they did. Dinner was done soon after.

The energetic child took Nanohas hand and brought her upstairs to show her all the new things she got.

 _Feels like Fate is spoiling Vivio, to make up for something._

Nanoha scoled Vivio to go to bed since it was a school day the next day. Vivio didn't want to sleep, but couldn't win against her mother.

Back in the bedroom, Nanoha looked at Fate, who was just standing in the middle of the room.

"I am sleeping on the couch."

"Fate-chan, please don't."

"Don't expect me to sleep in this bed ever again. Not after what you did. I want to be there for Vivio, but I don't want to be around you, only when Vivio is here. She shouldn't suffer."

"Please don't say that. I was scared and lonely."

"Not an excuse." Fate took her sleeping clothes and walked out of the room.

Nanoha was left alone in their bedroom. She couldn't stop hear tears anymore, everything was breaking apart, she was loosing her best friend, the person she loves the most.

A/N: So we are in the next stage now, Fate knowing and Nanoha trying to fix her relationship with Fate. Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ugh it's too early, damn alarm._

Fate got up and looked around, everything hurt, not just her body from the couch but also her feelings, everything was broken. She turned off the alarm and made her way upstairs to take a quick shower. In the bedroom she saw Nanoha curled up sleeping, her face looked exhausted.

She found a few clothes and finished getting ready. When she was about to leave the bedroom Nanoha woke up.

"Good morning Fate-chan." Her voice was groggy.

Fate turned around and just nodded, leaving the bedroom a second later.

She quickly put away the blanket and pillow in the living room so Vivio wouldn't see it, she didn't want her to worry, only reason why she was still in this house. The house she used to love, but now it is disgusting to her.

Nanoha walked downstairs and started to make breakfast. Fate didn't acknowlegde her, she just wanted to be alone. Her next action was to wake up Vivio, anything to not be around Nanoha.

"Wake up Vivio, you have to go to school today." Her quiet and soothing voice woke up Vivio. For a second she seemed confused but quickly woke up and smiled.

"Good morning Fate-Mama."

"Morning Vivio. Come on get up, Nanoha is making breakfast, she'll be done when you are ready."

Vivio nodded and kissed Fates cheek. Fate smiled at her and made her way back downstairs. She sat at the dinning table and started to read the newspaper.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Fate didn't answer she just kept reading the newspaper.

"I should have slept on the couch. It's because of me that..."

"Don't, I told you I refuse to sleep in that bed ever again. Let's just not talk and wait for Vivio."

"How can I fix this?"

"Nanoha please just leave me alone."

"Fate-chan please give me a..."

"Good morning Mama." Vivio ran downstairs hugged Nanoha and sat down next to Fate.

 _Perfect timing Vivio._

Nanohas back was turned to them fighting her tears, she couldn't break down infront of Vivio, she had to stay strong. Vivio and Fate were having a lively conversation, she couldn't even contribute otherwise she would definatly be on the floor sobbing like a child.

Vivio and Nanoha were sitting in Fates car. Fate entered the driver seat and drove Vivio to school. Unfortunatly she had to go to see Hayate so she had to bring Nanoha with her. When Vivio was out of the car, there was only silence inside.

Fate could see Nanoha was struggeling, that she wanted to say something.

"Thank you for giving me a ride."

"Vivio would be suspicious if I didn't."

"Y-yeah. Fate-chan please how can I makes this better?"

Fate didn't reply, there was nothing she could do.

"Please, let me do something to fix it." Nanoha reached her hand out to Fate.

"Don't touch me." Fates voice was rough and angry. Nanoha sank down in her seat in shock at the reaction.

/

Fate was sitting in Hayates office slowly drinking her cup of coffee.

"So who is going to be an Enforcer?"

"Not many, eventhough they are determend to do it, only a handful actually have the required skills. Also I think Chrono will call you soon."

"Why would he call me?"

"Don't worry Fate. It's about a possible placement on your ship. I am not sure who, but it seems like Chrono thinks it would be a perfect fit."

"Okay, sounds good. So I'll most likely be training them right?"

"Yes that is the plan. I don't know when you next mission is, but I think they want you to train the new Enforcer as soon as possible, so they will be ready when you go off again."

"Can you ask around when my next mission is?"

"Sure, no problem. Did you two talk?"

"Hayate, I really don't want to talk about it. We talked, argued and now I just need to get away."

"I am sorry Fate."

"Not your fault. I guess I'll give Chrono a call and check who I am supposed to train. Get my mind of things. See you later Hayte."

"Okay bye."

/

Nanoha was sitting in her office looking at the training schedule for today. Vita barged in and started complaining about the students.

"Nanoha, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Vita-chan."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, what did you say?"

"Nevermind that, we have to go to the training grounds."

The training was a disaster. Nanoha wasn't paying attention at all. Two of her students started to go over board and not following Vitas instructions.

"You two, stop it right now. We don't use our magic like that."

The two students just looked at her and contiuned to fight. Vita hit both of them hard, making sure they couldn't move anymore.

"Nanoha what the hell! Were you not watching this?"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you serious. Get it together, those two idiots nearly killed each other."

Nanoha looked at the field and saw them on the floor passed out.

"Seems like you fixed it."

"Seriously! Pay attention."

Nanoha turned around and walked away.

"Nanohaaa." Vita kept screaming her name in anger.

/

Fate was about to exit the building when she saw Nanoha walking back inside. Normally she would run after her asking what was wrong, but this time she kept walking away. Nanoha saw fate for a second but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She stormed into her office and shut the door.

It didn't take long for her to recieve a call from Hayate ordering her to come to her office straight away.

"Nanoha what the hell happened on the field?"

"Nothing, I was just spacing out."

"Vita told me what happened. You can't do that, you know this. If Vita wouldn't have seen them fight it could have gotten out of control."

"So what?"

"I get it. Right now everything is terrible, but Nanoha this is your job, if this gets to the higher ups it won't be pretty. So take a day off. Get yourself together and tomorow, I want you in top condition. If there is another incident I have to report it."

"I get it. Fine. Bye."

"Don't be angry with me. This is my job. As your friend I understand, but for the safety of everyone get it together."

Nanoha turned around and walked back to her office.

 _Take a day off? And where am I supposed to go? Fate-chan surely will be at home. She hates me._

/

Fate went to the hotel where Arf and Lindy were staying at.

"Fate this is a suprise, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to be around family. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Come on in, Arf will be happy to see you."

Lindy and Fate walked inside, Arf was watching TV, once she saw Fate she jumped on the girl and gave her a huge hug.

"Fate, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by. How are you?"

They exchanged small talk, Lindy on the other hand was watching Fate, she knew something was up.

"So for how long will you two be here?"

"We will leave at the end of the week. Lindy has to do some work."

"I see, well I am glad you two will be here for awhile."

"So Fate, what's going on?" Lindy asked.

"Things are just bad right now. I just want to spend some time with you guys."

"Avoiding Nanoha?" Arf looked at Lindy and Fate confused.

"Huh, why would she?"

"Yes I am. For now I just don't want to get into it, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Lindy hugged Fate, she could see how hurt she was and how much she needed her family right now.

/

Nanoha was still in her office trying to figure out what to do next. How could she possible make Fate forgive her, if they ever had a chance to be together it is ruined now and not just that, their friendship is broken. She broke the most important thing in the world. She knew she shouldn't have slept with all these women, she should have waited for Fate. She shouldn't have blamed her loneliness on Fate, it was her fault. Her fault for always keeping Fate at arms length.

She relieved every memory of her and Fate, when things got close.

 _Oh my god. I kissed her so she wouldn't ask any question. The kiss I always wanted, I tried to use it to make her not ask anymore. I am the worst._

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, always makes me happy to see people enjoy it and wonder what will happen next. Follow review whatever you feel like. I'll see you soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

Fate spend another night on the couch, after seeing Lindy and Arf she went back home just to see Nanoha was already there. Without a word she turned around to pick up Vivio, once again they pretended nothing was wrong for Vivios sake.

Her morning was just like the day before, got up early, changed and waited in the kitchen. This time around instead of reading a newspaper she was talking to Chrono.

"So I want you to train her. I am not sure when your next mission is but you definatly have about one week to get her into shape."

"In shape? I thought she would be ready."

"She is, but it would be better if you prepare her. She needs to know how it is to be gone for so long. She does have a family here."

"True, I am so used to it I didn't even think about it. So you want me to train her not just physically but also emotionally?"

"Exactly, that is why you are my favourit little sister."

"Excuse me, I am your only sister."

"Hahah sorry, yes you are. Anyways please call her and get started as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will call her in a few mintues. Bye."

Fate put down the phone and looked up the stairs. She heard a door open, most likely it was Nanoha coming downstairs. Not wanting to talk to her she picked up her phone again and looked for a certain number.

"Good morning Fate-chan."

"Busy." Fate didn't look at Nanoha she saw the number she needed and pressed the call button.

"Hey. I just heard from Chrono. Want to meet up in about 1 hour? I'll pick you up. Okay I'll see you then." Fate hung up the phone and took a cup of coffee.

Nanoha looked at her confused, she wanted to ask what was going on, but she knew she didn't deserve to know.

/

"Hey, I thought we should talk before getting into some training."

"Of course Fate, I am glad I got picked."

"You will definatly make a great Enforcer Ginga. I am glad you will be joining us."

"Me too. We haven't worked together in awhile."

"Yes. So let's get something to drink and we will talk. I want you to be absolutly sure about this."

"I am. I want to help people. I know it will be hard to be away long, but in the end there isn't anyone here for me."

"You have your family here. There are people here for you."

"I know and I love them, but I don't want to be stuck here. I want to see the worlds."

"I understand, I just want you to be sure."

"Okay, but I want you to know if you need to talk on missions you can talk to me. The first few will be hard. I am sure you will get the hang of it."

Ginga smiled. Fate looked at her remembering how she was when she found out she was going to be an Enforcer. She was so happy, she always wanted to help people, so no one would get hurt anymore. In reality it was hard, people dying and she couldn't do anything. Ginga should know the truth but she had to learn herself.

/

Nanoha was back at the training ground and this time more focused. She knew Hayate was right yesterday, she can't let her personal life affect her work life. Vita also noticed the change and was happy about it, she didn't want to see Nanoha like this again. Hayate already informed all her knights about Fates and Nanohas current situation, she really can't keep anything to herself.

Hayate was watching Nanoha from her office. Seeing nothing was going wrong and Nanoha actually did her job reliefed her, she didn't want to argue with Nanoha again. Now all she hoped for was that her friends could make it up. Hayate thought about ways to help them, but it could just make things worse, both of them are stubborn, but they need each other, always have and always will.

The longer the training went on, the better Nanoha felt. She was watching carefully and collecting data. Her thoughts were all about the training, until she saw a certain blonde walking towards her.

"Fate-chan?"

"How long will you be?"

"Uh what?"

"Training."

"Oh, of course, about another hour."

 _And for a second I hoped she wanted to talk to me, how stupid._

"Okay thanks." Fate was about to walk away when Nanoha stopped her.

"Why do you need the training grounds?"

"Enforcer training."

"Oh okay. It will be free in one hour." Fate nodded and walked away.

 _Well there goes me being focused on the job. Enforcer training? Is she going back soon? Do I have time to fix it, how do I even manage that?_

/

Nanoha stormed into Hayates office, she needed to know when Fate was leaving.

"Hayate, when is she leaving?" Hayate looked at her confused.

"Fate-chan, when is she leaving?"

"I don't know. Nothing has been decided."

"Why does she need to training ground then?" Hayate got out of her chair and looked out of her window. She saw Fate and Ginga stretching.

"She is training a new Enforcer, who will be on the same ship as her. Chrono asked her to show her some things."

"Oh, but no idea when she is leaving?"

"No, maybe 1 week or 2 weeks. I am not sure Nanoha, sorry." Nanoha dropped down in a chair.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I don't know how to fix this. She barley looks at me, when she does her eyes are ice cold."

"Nanoha." Hayate wanted to comfort her friend, but Nanoha just sat there lost in thought, she didn't want to be alone so started her paper work next to Hayate.

/

"Okay Ginga, I already called Teana she will be here soon so we can go through some moves together. For now I would like to see you move, attack and how you defend. So we will be having a one on one. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course."

Ginga took a few seconds looking around the field, she had to take this seriously to proove she can do it. Fate observed Gingas every move, how she reacted to her attacks, how she moved around and most importantly how she would defend. Fate was impressed, the last time they fought against another in a training session her moves were a little sloppy, but this time around they were polished.

 _This could really work out well._

Teana was watching them for a few mintues before letting her presence known.

"Hey Teana."

"Hey Fate, Ginga."

"So what do you think?"

"Looks good, want to go through some moves together?"

Fate smiled and nodded, Ginga on the other hand started to get nervous, she had no idea what to expect fighting along side these two. To her suprise it wasn't too difficult to keep up with them, most likely they slowed down for her. She got the hang of a few basic routines quickly. She was ready to do more when Fate and Teana said it was enough.

"I could continue of you want."

"No that is enough for today. I have to rewatch this session and see what we can improve, but you did really well. Doing the basic stuff is easy, it gets hard when we can't do the strategies we have, we need to improvise. First you have to be comfortable to do the basics, before anything else."

Ginga nodded, she still had to learn more.

"Also it is important to stop when the mission is accomplished, to take a break. We are on the ship a lot, but out on the field take a break when you can, before you have to keep going, take a breathe and analyse the situation."

Ginga understood what Fate meant, if she continued because she was in the zone she could mess up.

/

"Hayate, can I speak with you for a second?" Fate walked into her office.

"Of course."

Fate saw Nanoha sitting on the couch doing her work. Nanoha was about to get up when Fate stopped her.

"Good you are here." She looked at Fate in shock.

"What do you need Fate?"

"I was wondering if tomorow Teana, Ginga and me could join Nanohas training. I need to see how Ginga fights when we can't do our strategies."

"I don't see a problem with it, Nanoha what do you think?"

"Uhm, I am okay with it. What do you exactly need?"

"Interfere with us. Make sure we have to improvise, these are the strategies we did today, so I would appreciate it if Nanohas students break them and attack differently so Ginga has to think on her feet." Fate handed over a piece of paper with the moves to Hayate.

Hayate gave the paper to Nanoha who looked over the moves.

"Sure, that's possible. It would be food for my students to fight against you, they sureley would learn something."

"Okay, we would join you after lunch." Fate got up and walked out of the room.

Hayate looked at Nanoha.

"Fate-chan didn't even talk to me, all she did was look at you."

"I am sorry Nanoha."

"At least I get to work with her tomorow, I really hope my students won't dissapoint her. I am glad she asked for this."

"It is smart, she defiantly thinks ahead."

/

Fate walked out of the building and got into her car. Her hands were shaking.

 _Get it together Fate, only for tomorow and a lot of people will be there, I won't have to talk to her. Relax._

A/N: And another chapter done. Thanks for reading :) review follow favourit whatever you like. See you soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

Fate and Nanoha were sitting in Fates car, they dropped off Vivio and now it was time to train together. Fate knew it was going to be hard today. Spending a lot of time with Nanoha, her heart was broken, she couldn't stand being around her friend. Everytime she looks at her all she sees is Nanoha with other people, everywhere and in their bed. The bed they bought together when Nanoha told her this was going to be their home with Vivio.

Fate let out a sigh, which caused Nanoha to look at her, she wanted to know what was wrong but in the end she couldn't bring herself to ask, it was her fault.

"Teana, Ginga and me will join you after lunch."

"Okay, I'll make sure they know what they are supposed to do."

Fate nodded and got out of the car. Ginga and Teana were waiting infront of the building. They both knew what was going on between the childhood friends, but didn't know what to say so they just stayed quiet.

Ginga was exhausted after her morning training and she knew in 1 hour she would be training again, but this time against a bunch of others under the command of Nanoha and Vita. Nothing could be more terrifying, in her eyes.

Fate didn't just ask Nanoha to pull suprise moves on their strageties, but also Signum, who would be hiding and going in for a suprise attack. She was confident that Ginga could handle all the suprise coming towards her. She simply had to otherwise on a mission things could go terrible wrong.

/

The training field had a complete new set up, no one knew about good hiding spots or stake out spots. The only ones who knew where Nanoha and her students, they had specific orders and were already in their spots.

Fate and Teana looked at Ginga giving her the signal it was time to start. The start was easy, there wasn't much difference to the basic moves, until 3 students attacked them by suprise. Ginga managed to get herself together and blocked the attacks.

Now it was Vitas and Nanohas turn to mess around with their formation. The communication between Fate, teana and Ginga was going well. Once Nanoha showed herself Teana warned them both, Ginga had to improvise and managed to escape Nanohas attack, not knowing Vita was right behind her. In that moment Fate showed herself and stopped Vita.

Signum was watching them and talking to Fate to get her instructions. After a few words were exchanged Signum appeared out of nowhere and struck Ginga. Ginga barley managed to get injured, she quickly created her wing road and dashed out of the danger. Fate and Teana looked at her waiting to see what Ginga was going to do next.

It didn't take long until Ginga counter attacked, fate was about to yell that it was reckless, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Ginga came around Signum, who was ready, Gingas attack missed. Teana was about to say that was enough, when she saw a magical circle around Signum. Ginga yelled to her teammates to attack now, so they did.

"What the hell Ginga, you gave me a hearttack." Teana yelled.

"Sorry, but i needed time to recharge."

"Actually that was kind of brillant, you missed that attack on purpose to draw her out." Fate said with a proud smile.

"Thank you, I know I should have told you, but I had no time."

"That is perfectly fine. I wanted to show you things on the field won't be like training, so they helped out messing up our moves. You did really well. I think I have enough data for today. You deserve to rest."

Ginga smiled at Fates words. She couldn't have been more happier.

Nanoha landed next to them.

"Good job Ginga, I am impressed."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Nanoha for helping out." Fate said without looking at her to much.

"No problem Fate-chan, I am sure my students have learned a lot."

/

Fate was sitting in the living room making sure Vivio was doing her homework and not getting distracted.

"Fate-mama?"

"Yes?"

"Is mama okay?"

"Why do you ask Vivio."

"I hear her cry." Fate looked at Vivio with sad eyes.

"She has just been really busy lately. I am sure she is fine."

Vivio nodded and went back to her work.

Damnit Nanoha.

It didn't take long for Nanoha to come home and make dinner. After Vivio went to bed Nanoha was about to walk upstairs when Fate stopped her.

"Vivio is worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"She can hear you cry. Next time turn on the shower or so."

"Fate-chan..."

"I am serious. What's the point of me staying here when she can hear you cry."

"It's not like I enjoy crying. Damnit Fate-chan I want to fix us."

"There is no us."

"You can't mean that. We have been through so much. Please don't give up on me."

"You don't get it do you. You broke my heart. You think I enjoy knowing you have been sleeping around, while I kept hoping one day you would give us a chance."

"Fate-chan I..."

"No, listen. I thought we were special that if we ever got together we could make it work even if I would be on long missions. You think I wasn't lonely, of course I was but I didn't sleep with everyone I saw."

"I am so sorry. I know what I did ruined every chance for us, but I..."

"Go upstairs. It's been a long day, I don't have the energy to talk to you. Just go and don't cry I don't want Vivio to know what kind of person you really are."

"Fate-chan... please don't say that. I am sorry, I love you."

Fate looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Nanoha couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She broke down right before Fate. Her hands hiding her face while her whole body was shaking.

Fate just looked at her coldly, normally she would comfort her, but just the thought of touching her made her stomache turn. She got the pillow and blanket out of a near closet and put them on the couch, Nanoha was still standing there crying.

"Just go upstairs."

Nanoha wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her. The cold words from Fate tore her apart. All she wanted to do was stop hear tears and throw herself at Fate. Without thinking she brushed away her tears and walked up to Fate, who just started at her coldly.

She put her arms around Fates neck and kissed her. Fate was about to push her away and slap her when Nanoha pushed them on the couch not breaking the kiss.

"I really do love you, I was an idiot. I don't want to loose you, I need you." For a second Nanoha thought she saw Fates eyes sparkle, but that changed in an instance. She pushed Nanoha off her and got up.

"What the hell are you thinking? Kissing me like that, seriously? Just get away from me." Fate was shaking in anger. Nanoha saw she had to leave before something bad would happen.

Fate listened to the bedroom door close. She dropped down on the couch, her finger tracing her lips.

 _Why? Why does it feel so good? I can't, I can never trust her again, she messed it all up. As if being around her all day wasn't hard enough. Seeing her fly. Showing she is strong, eventhough she is scared. Damnit get out of my head. I knew training with her wasn't a good idea._

She looked at her phone with a message from Ginga.'Want to grab a few drink tomorow night? On me.' Fate smiled and replied with a yes. A night out would do her good.

Nanoha was in the shower crying. She knew kissing Fate to make things right was wrong. She had to show her she could be trusted. She needed her friend back. Once back in the bedroom she looked at their bed. The day they bought it she was so happy knowing Fate would always consider this the place she slept the best. Now it was just a bed where she has been with other people. Not even Nanoha wanted to sleep in it anymore, but the couch was taken, so once again she had to sleep in her mistakes.

A/N: So things are getting more intense. Anyways we will see how the story will continue from here on out. Thank you for reading :) review follow do whatever like :) See you soon


	10. Chapter 10

Nanoha woke up earlier then usual. She barley slept last night and thought a run would clear her mind. Once downstairs she saw Fate in an awkward position on the couch.

 _That really can't be comfortable. I wish she wouldn't sleep there, I wish she would talk to me again._

The sun was slowly rising while Nanoha was running along the empty streets. No one was awake yet, only some birds made noises. She sat down at a bench to catch her breath and watched the sun until everything around her was lit up.

 _I wish Fate would be next to me now, enjoying the view and the silence._

Since Fate found out, Nanoha has been a complete mess, whenever her thoughts wander towards her friend she breaks out in tears. She had to show her that she is still the same person she was before.

/

Fate woke up when the front door opened. First she jumped confused who would be coming inside the house this early, but quickly realised it was Nanoha. Not in the mood to speak to her she pretended to be asleep. Instead of hearing footsteps walking away from her, the footsteps got closer. She could feel Nanoha hover over her.

"I am so sorry Fate-chan." Fate felt a tear fall on her face and Nanoha walking away.

 _I know you are, I really do. I just don't know how to deal with this._

/

The doorbell rang when Nanoha came downstairs after making sure Vivio was asleep.

"Good evening Nanoha."

"Hey Ginga. What brings you here?"

"Oh uhm I am..."

"She is here to pick me up." Fate said standing behind Nanoha.

"Oh okay, well have fun."

Fate walked passed Nanoha and left with Ginga.

 _So she is doing something with Ginga? How can I compete with her? Damnit._

/

Fate and Ginga exited the cab and went into the bar. It was a small quiet place, to the delight of Fate. She wasn't in the mood for loud music or anything, all she wanted is have a few drinks and relax.

The waiter brought them two beers.

"Drink up Fate, as I said it's on me."

"Thank you Ginga, thank you for taking me out. I really need this."

"Anytime." Ginga smiled at her.

"I know this is has nothing to do with me, but Fate, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Nanoha."

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes I just don't feel anything and then it all crashes down on me."

Ginga reached over the table and put her hand on Fates.

"You will get through it. Just let yourself feel. Let it all out and then see what happens."

"Thank you Ginga."

They sat in the bar for one more hour and had a few more drinks. Once outside they waited for a cab, it didn't take to long. Both got inside first going to drop of Fate and then Ginga.

Both where tired and leaning against one another. Fates street came into view when Ginga started to talk.

"I had a great time, thank you for joining me tonight."

"Me too, thank you for inviting me. It was nice being out of the house."

Fate was about to get up when Ginga kissed her cheek.

"Let's do this again."

"Uh sure, yeah." Ginga smiled and let Fate leave.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"It went good. I did what you said, she looked pretty flustered and confused, but I think she is going to talk to Nanoha. She clearly needs her. Yes see you soon."

/

 _What was that? Ginga is nice and everything, but I can't do anything with her._

Fate slowly opened the door making sure she was quiet, it was pretty late.

In the kitchen she got a bottle of water out of the fridge, she had no desire to wake up with a headache tomorow.

"Did you have fun?"

Fate nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Nanoha what the hell."

"Sorry, I, I couldn't sleep."

"Wondering if I would be in bed with Ginga by now?"

"Yes, no, I mean. I don't have the right to know."

"Yeah you don't."

"I am sorry. Good night." Nanoha got up and started to walk upstairs.

"No nothing happened."

Nanoha stopped in the middle of the stairs with a smile on her face.

Fate didn't turn around, she didn't want to see her.

/

"So tell me Ginga, what did Fate exactly do?"

"Nothing really. We talked, I tried to comfort her. And before she left the cab I kissed her on the cheek."

"How did she react."

"I already told you, she was flustered and confused. I could see it in her eyes she didn't want this. Happy?"

"Very much so. Do you think she will talk to Nanoha?"

"Eventually."

"You did well. Sorry for making you do this Ginga."

"I understand, but next time please don't push me to do something like that again."

"Of course. They will figure out their problems. I hope Nanoha was jealous."

"She definatly didn't seem happy that I was picking up Fate."

"Perfect. How about we take a shower now?"

"Sounds good."

/

"So i just heard when your next mission will be. You have 1 week left."

Fate, Teana and Ginga sat infront of Hayate hearing the details of their mission.

"The rest of the details will be presented to you later, but as I said you have 1 week before you are leaving. So please take this time to relax and get prepared. And more importantly, please figure out any problems you have before leaving. I am not in the mood to hear reports of accidents because you weren't focused."

Hayate looked at Fate, who tried her best to ignore her.

 _She is right, I have to talk to Nanoha._

/

Fate stood infront of Nanohas office. Her hand was shaking, she had to knock on the door. They had to talk. She can't focus.

She was about to knock when the door flew open, her knock missed the door and hit Nanoha on the forehead.

"Auw." Nanoha put her hand on her head rubbing the sore spot.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. My fault for opening the door so quickly."

Fate shook her head.

 _She even apologises about something she didn't do. She is so hopeless sometimes._

"No it's my fault. Anyways can we talk?"

"Sure, come in."

Fate walked inside Nanohas office and sat down.

"I am leaving in 1 week."

She didn't get a response, only sad eyes looking towards her.

"I can't focus on anything. Everytime I try you pop up in my head. If I go on the mission in this state an accident might happen. You really hurt me, but I also know it is my fault too."

"No Fate-chan. It is my fault. I did this, I was acting like an idiot. Justifying why I was..."

"Please don't say it. I know you are sorry, I just don't know how to get over it."

"I know you don't trust me anymore. I haven't given you any reason to."

"It's not just about trust. You broke my heart. I always hoped one day we could be together, but you can do whatever you want. We aren't together, you should be able to enjoy yourself. I just wish I didn't know about it."

Nanoha walked towards Fate and stood infront of her.

"Fate-chan, I was being stupid. My feelings for you scared me. I didn't want to loose you, so I ended up with other people trying to get myself to not love you like that. I couldn't though. I love you, and me being selfish ruined everything. I am so sorry."

Nanoha started to cry infront of Fate.

"Please don't cry anymore." Fate got up and held Nanoha.

"I love you too, but I don't think I can do this, us."

"I understand." Nanoha looked up at Fate, her eyes red from all the tears.

Fate brushed the tears away, she was about to move away when Nanoha held her tighter.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit more, please."

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be out on monday, I need my weekends haha anyways, thanks for reading and all the reviews I have gotten. It is awesome to see what people want or hope for the story. Thanks for reading, review follow favourit whatever you like. See you soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So it's not monday, I had an urge to write, so here you go. Next time i won't say anything about release dates. I'll just update whenever haha hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"Nanoha I should go. I need to prepare for the upcoming mission."

"I know, I'll see you tonight right?"

"Haven't I been there every night?"

"Yes, you have."

Fate pulled away from the embrance, she looked at Nanoha. Their faces were so close, she wanted to kiss the woman infront of her, but her own stubborness stopped her.

Outsides Nanohas office she leaned against the wall taking a deep breath.

 _I want to be with her, but I am keeping myself away from her. Why is this so hard for me?_

/

For the first time in days their dinner wasn't forced. Fate stopped ignoring Nanoha and even smiled at her sometimes. Vivio was enjoying the new atmosphere. She knew something was up, but her mothers always tried their best to make sure she would be happy.

"I really do have the best Mamas."

Fate and Nanoha looked at Vivio confused.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"Just you two seem less stressed. I am glad." Vivio smiled and went back to eating her dinner.

Nanoha smiled at her child and gave a quick glance to Fate, who tried her best not to say anything else. She didn't want to ruin this moment with her family, in 7 days she would be gone again, without knowing for how long.

/

Fate sat on the couch watching TV, when she heard Nanoha come downstairs again.

"Vivio really suprised me during dinner. She must have picked up something." She said while sitting down next to Fate.

"She is just way to smart sometimes."

"Yeah." Nanoha giggled. She wanted to be closer to Fate, but she thought it would be a good idea to keep a little distance, especially since Fate is actually talking to her.

They sat in silence for awhile watching TV, neither of them really paying attention, both trying to figure things out.

"I am going to sleep. Good night Fate-chan."

"Good night Nanoha."

Nanoha was about to get up when Fate reached over. Her hand wrapped around her arm.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Watch TV with me for a little bit longer."

Nanoha looked at her and smiled. She leaned back into the couch again, moving a little closer to Fate.

It didn't take long for Nanoha to fall asleep, her head landing on Fates shoulder. With one quick move fate got the blanket and put it over them. Her left hand moved some brown hair strands to the side and kissed Nanohas forehead.

 _This is how it should be._

/

The next few days were busy for everyone. Nanoha finally was able to be 100% during trainings and pushed her students to their limit.

Fate on the other hand was training with Ginga and Teana like there was no tomorow. Every evening she would come back exhausted and pass out on the couch. Nanoha would just put a blanket over her and let her sleep.

The weekend arrived quickly and everyone was happy to get a break. Fate wanted to spend a lot of time with Vivio since soon after she would be gone again. From her current orders she knew this mission could take months. Once again she would be missing a lot of important days, all because of her job.

Spending the whole saturday with Vivio was more exhausting then training. Fate and Nanoha collapsed on the couch while Vivio was still running around wanting to play more.

"Let's do something else."

"Honey, please. It is getting late you should be in bed. Tell her Fate-chan."

"Yes Vivio Nanoha is right, get ready for bed and I'll read you a story."

Vivio tought about it for a few seconds before she nodded and sprinted upstairs.

"Where does she get all this energy from? I am drained." Fate said while struggeling to get up again.

"I think we are just getting old."

"Hey, who are you calling old."

"Of course you Fate-chan." Nanoha laughed at Fates face, she missed teasing the blonde.

"Says you. I'll get her to sleep."

About half an hour later Fate walked downstairs again, just to see Nanoha with beer in her hand and another one on the couch table.

"Drinking? Now?"

"Want one? I think we desvere it. Who knows what Vivio wants to do tomorow."

"Good point."

"How long are you going to be gone Fate-chan?"

"By the look of it right now, a few months."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I am most likely going to miss Vivios birthday."

"Yeah, I am sure she will understand."

"Nanoha, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You know for how I have been acting towards you. I had no right."

Nanoha turned towards Fate and looked into her eyes.

"I know my actions caused you a lot of pain. I was hurting myself, honestly you finding out about it and me realising how much I hurt helped me. Fate-chan I can't change what I did, but I can change what happens next."

Fate looked into those blue eyes, trying to decipher what she was telling her. In a swift move Nanoha was sitting on Fates lap, putting their beers on the table.

"Fate, I messed up, but I am not going to stop fighting for you, for us."

"Nanoha..." Fates hands wrapped around Nanohas waiste, not wanting to loose the contact.

Nanoha closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. The kiss was slow, their lips moving the kiss became faster, their desire for one another overwhelming them. Their tongues in a fierce battle, neither wanting to loose but explore.

After a while they both seperated, gasping for air.

"Fate, I love you. I don't want to loose you, I want to be by your side forever."

"Nanoha, I..."

"Don't say anything. I want you to know I will be waiting for you. I will always be here. Never putting our family in danger again."

Fate was about to say more, when Nanoha recaptured her lips. The kiss was sweet, soft and quick to Fates disappointment.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight Fate-chan?"

"Sure."

Nanoha pushed Fate down got the blanket, positioned herself next to her, well half on top of her and pulled the blanket over them. One more quick kiss and snuggled herself into Fates arms.

/

Monday morning Fate was running around the house gathering the rest of her things, since saturday nothing else has happened between them, which left her pretty frustarted but she understood Nanoha was making sure this was important to her, she didn't want to push her into this. Not until she was completely ready.

Vivio was crying in the car saying goodbye to Fate. She didn't want her to leave, she wanted her to stay. Eventually she calmed down when Fate promised she would call as often as possible.

At the base Ginga and Teana were waiting for Fate to join them, going to the small ship, which would transport them to their ship.

Teana was saying goodbye to Subara with a passionate kiss. Next to them Hayate whispered something into Gingas ear, which made her blush. Luckily for them no one seemed to notice.

Nanoha was standing infront of Fate holding her hand. Fate didn't want to leave, she wanted to see where this could go, if they actually could be a family.

"You will be back soon. When you come back I will be right here bringing you back home. I love you Fate-chan, I won't go anywhere."

Fate blushed and pulled Nanoha into a warm embrace, she kissed her quickly and walked away. Not turning around or she wouldn't be able to leave.

 _I love you too Nanoha._

Nanoha watched fate walk away with tears in her eyes. She touched her lips hoping she would feel this sensation soon again. Hayate walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry. She will be back soon."

"Yes you are right."

A/N: Alright, so Fate pretty much got over it, now let's just hope they can work it out. Thank you for all the reviews and so on. Review, follow favourit whatever you like. See you soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a few days since Fate left. Nanoha burried herself in her work, hoping it would be a nice distraction. Fate hasn't called once since she left, they must not be allowed to call incase their postion might be revealed. It scared Nanoha, not knowing where Fate was or how she was doing. She wasn't the only one on edge, Hayate seemed pretty distracted too.

To calm down Hayate, Nanoha and Subaru decided to take a night off and just laze around, which wasn't the best idea. Being together and not doing anything, put them on edge. At least Vivio entertained them until she had to go to bed.

"How is Vivio doing with Fate gone?" Subaru asked.

"As always, she is sad but she tries her best to be strong."

"Oh and Hayate, why didn't I know about you and my sister?"

"Well, there isn't much to say. I don't know what is going on between us. We had a few amazing nights, but I have no idea what she is thinking."

"I know what you mean. Fate-chan finally started to forgive me, but we haven't talked about what is next. I will wait for her, no matter what."

All three women looked lost in thought, thinking about the other three on a ship, with no idea what is going on.

/

"Fate are you okay?" Teana ran over to a body on the floor.

"Ugh yeah, just feels like a truck drove over me"

"Where is Ginga?"

Fate pointed behind her slowly getting up. Ginga was standing over a man who was passed out on the floor.

"Good job Ginga. That plan really worked out well, just wish I didn't take the hit." Fate said smiling, still trying to stand properly on her feet.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of."

"Don't worry, you did well. Let's get that bastard back on the ship."

"And you checked out." Teana said. Fate just smiled and shrugged it off.

After a few arguments Fate was finally with their on ship doctor getting checked out.

"Your ribs are bruised, so I strongly recommend to stand down for a few days, but knowing you Harlaown-san you won't follow my advice, so please let me know if you are in too much pain."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

Fate got up and joined her team.

"Seems like this guy was just one of many. The main base isn't even on this planet."

"Where then? Teana we need to figured out where that damn base is."

"I know Fate, but that guy isn't talking. It's frustrating."

"Then I am going in there and make him talk."

"You can't." Fate turned around and saw her brother walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could I please have a moment with Fate?" Ginga and Teana nodded leaving them alone in the room.

"What is going on?"

"Fate, they send me on the ship to help with the investigation. The head office is worried, they are sure the main base is indeed on this planet, according to their evidence, but the man you have says otherwise."

"And that is why I should go in there."

"No. You will be going back to Mid-Childa."

"What? Why?"

"I am sorry, I am not allowed to say."

"Chrono what is going on?"

"Fate, all I can say is you are going on a different ship."

"Different ship? What is going on? What about Teana and Ginga? I am not leaving them here."

Chrono didn't want to answer Fates questions anymore, instead he walked to the computer and made a call. A few seconds later Lindy showed up on the screen.

"Hello Fate."

"What is going on?"

"Fate relax. Sit down and listen to me. You will be taking the transport ship Chrono came with back to Mid-Childa and transfer onto my ship."

"I don't get it. Why am I going to be on your ship now?"

"I cannot tell you this here, you will know the details once at headquaters."

"But this mission isn't done yet. We are nowhere near a finish."

"I heard. But this is more important. Please just trust me on this. You are more needed on my ship right now. Everyone else will stay on this ship finishing their mission with Chrono. You on the other hand will be with me and a few others. So please get ready to leave the ship. I will see you soon."

Fate was about to say more when the call disconnected. She turned around to talk to Chrono but he left during the conversation.

 _What is going on? Mom doesn't even do a lot of missions in space anymore. Why does she need me so badly?_

/

After a few days of travel she arrived in Mid-Childa. Only one person was waiting for her, unfortunatly not who she was hoping for.

"Hello Fate it has been awhile since I saw you last."

"Hello Carim."

"Sorry to pull you out of an on going mission. We need to talk."

Fate followed Carim inside. Having Carim Gracia pick you up means something is going on. The knight wouldn't leave her base to pick up an Enforcer and escort her if it wasn't important.

A few moments later they were in a small conference room. Only them two inside. Carim passed Fate a folder.

"Please look it over, then I will explain what is going on."

It didn't take Fate long to finish the folder, there were only a few pages and a few pictures.

"What is this?"

"As you can see we have found life pods. Admiral Harlaown-san has found them while looking at an uninhabited world."

"So she found a world where people used it for experiments?"

"Yes. The reason why you will join them is because before the lab exploded, one of them men inside managed to let Admiral Harlaown-san know the name Project F."

 _What? No this can't be happning again? After Jail and my mother all the data should be gone._

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I can see I hit a nerve with this information, it is also not mentioned inside the report. Right now we don't want people to find out the project might be back."

"It shouldn't be possible. Everything should be destroyed."

"I know. We aren't sure what is going on. There is one more thing. After the clean up from the explosion they found some material that can't be on this world. It is from the garden of time."

"No. It can't be. That place is gone, with my mother and Alicia. I saw them fall into the dimensional rift."

"I am sorry Fate, we don't know what that really means. You will join Admiral Harlaown-san and go to where the garden of time used to be."

"So you think they might have survived and are somewhere else now?"

"I cannot answer that, that is why you are going there to see if you can find anything. Maybe there was a way for them to survive. We don't know. Tomorow morning you will be joining Admiral Harlaown-san. Now if you excuse me, I have to return. Good luck."

 _This can't be happening._

/

Nanoha was sitting in her office checking the schedule for the next training session. She was worried about Fate, still no conntact. Who knows if she was injured or not or worse. She was shaking those thoughts out of her head.

 _No Fate-chan is fine. Nothing is going on. She is most likely having fun. Yes that is it._

Her thought of train got interrupted when a blonde stood at her door.

"Fate-chan? What are you doing here?" Nanoha got up and jumped at the woman infront of her.

Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha.

"Hey."

Nanoha pulled away a little, she could hear the sadness in Fates voice and her eyes looked empty.

"Fate-chan, what's going on? Are you okay? Are the others fine?"

"I am fine, so are the others. I just had to see you. I am leaving tomorow again."

Fate handed Nanoha the folder she recieved from Carim. Nanoha looked confused but read the folder, she didn't know what to make of it, until Fate told her the other details that the report doesn't have.

"So they could be alive?"

"They don't know. I am going to investigate the matter."

"Fate-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just want to spend time with you and Vivio before leaving." Nanoha nodded and held Fate, she knew she wasn't fine, but that she wouldn't admit that.

/

Vivio was excited to see Fate, but also sad knowing tomorow she will be leaving early again. At least she would have a few hours with her. Fate pretty much had to carry Vivio with her the whole time, which made Nanoha laugh. Eventually Vivio went to sleep, Nanoha and Fate were in the kitchen after cleaning the dishes.

Nanoha took Fates hand and walked with her to the couch. She sat Fate down and positioned herself on top of her.

Without any words she kissed Fate, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her hands where around Fates neck, Fates hands where resting on Nanohas back pulling her closer.

"I have wanted to do this since I saw you."

"Me too Nanoha." They started to kiss again, but this time Nanohas hands started to unbutton fates blazer, then sher shirt. She didnt remove the clothes, she could feel Fate freeze for a second.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's okay Nanoha, I was just..."

"No, it's my fault. I should give you time."

"No it's not really that. I am sorry. I want this, I have never been with anyone."

Nanoha was about to cry, she knew Fate must have thought about her being with others, while Fate kept herself for her. She was about to give Fate a bit more space, when Fate moved her head into Nanohas neck.

"Don't leave." She started to kiss Nanohas neck.

"I want this."

Then Nanoha finally started to push off the blazer and shirt she already unbuttoned. Fate helped getting her arms out but quickly moved them around Nanoha again to pull her back into a kiss. Their kiss got heated with passion, neither wanted to stop but they needed air.

Fate started to get up while Nanoha moved her legs around her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She was walking towards the stairs when Nanoha broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want my first time to be on a couch." Fate smiled and kissed her again walking up the stairs. She opened the door and stopped for a second.

"You got a new one?"

"I couldn't sleep in that bed anymore. I want to share a bed with you for the rest of my life."

Fate was lost for words. She closed the door behind her and locked it, putting Nanoha gently on the bed. Now it was Fates turn to undress the woman beneath her. Once Nanoha was only in her bra Fate stopped and took in the sight. Her eyes were filled with lust, all she wanted to do is have a her way with the person she loves the most.

Nanoha pulled Fate back down and kissed, while her hands started to open Fates bra and dropping it to the side. She wanted to shower Fate with everything she got, so she flipped fate on her back and started to kiss her neck, biting, sucking and licking the sore spots she was leaving. Her hands started to massage Fates breasts. Fate couldn't hold her moans anymore, she burried her fingers in Nanohas hair and oushed her head more onto her neck.

Nanoha stopped kissing her neck, which made Fate groan, she wanted to feel those lips on her neck again, instead Nanoha started to make her way down to her breasts. Fate started to gasp for air when Nanoha put one of her nipples in her mouth, while the other one was pinched and teased by a hand.

Fate was roaming hard arms over Nanohas back trying to feel as much as she could. Nanoha started to kiss down her stomache, she stopped before the waiste line. She looked at Fate who nooded at her. Quickly she pulled the pants and underwear away, starting to kiss up Fates legs. She could feel shake beneath her touch, her fingers started to move towards Fates centers, slowly going up and down.

Fate pulled Nanoha towards her so she could kiss her, Nanoha returned the gesture but quickly moved back down. In one swift motion she started to suck on Fates nub, making her scream in pleasure. Her fingers started to circle Fates entrance and slowly slipped in while her mouth was still busy licking and sucking the sensitive spot. Fates hands started to grab the sheet holding on as much as she could, it felt like she was about to explode.

Nanoha started to speed up her movement, feeling Fate tighten around her. It didn't take long for Fate to spasm and reach her climax. Nanoha kept moving in and out, dragging out Fates climax. Fate arched her back and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Nanoha started to lick her clean and moved up next to Fate, pulling her into a kiss, sharing her taste.

Fate was lost for words and pulled Nanoha close to her. She wanted to make Nanoha feel the same but couldn't move, she was exhausted. Nanoha smiled and took of the rest of her clothes, wrapping her body around Fate, giving her many kisses.

"I love you Fate, let's sleep."

"But Nanoha?"

"Let's sleep, you must be exhausted. This was about you, I wanted to feel every inch of your body."

Fate wanted to say more, but she could feel falling asleep, she pulled Nanoha closer and closed her eyes.

A/N: So well that was the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thanks you for all the reviews and so on. Review, follow favourit whatever you like. See you soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

Fate woke up early, feeling Nanohas warmth around her. She didn't want to get up, but she had to, she had to see if they were still alive, if there was any chance to see Alicia again. She got up showered and got ready to leave. She kissed Nanoha on the forehead, walked into Vivios room and did the same. A few seconds later she was gone, not knowing when she would be back.

She stood at headquartes waiting for the ship to land. It didn't take long before she entered the ship having Lindy wrap her arms around her.

"I am sorry for making you go through this."

"It's okay mom. I want to know, I need to know if there is any chance."

"I understand. Then let's take off."

Lindy gave Fate another tight hug and they walked towards the bridge. The ship was small not many people were on it, only a few, who were trained well and could take on any situation. Fate knew seeing the crew that everyone was prepared for the worst. For her mother and sister to be alive and take them down if they had too.

/

Nanoha woke up to an empty bed. She tried to reach for the warmth she felt all night, but it was gone. Fate left without saying a goodbye. She didn't know how to feel about it, but it scared her. What if last night was a goodbye or what if she regretted it. Nanoha went to Vivios room seeing her sleep deeply. She stood there for a few seconds watching the child sleep.

/

With the small ship they were on it didn't take long to reach the garden of time. Fate and Lindy looked at the empty spot where it should be.

"There is nothing here." Fate said in disappointment.

"Not that we can see. Let's check it out. What do the readings say?" Lindy asked one of the people sitting behind a huge computer.

"Nothing."

"Check for a dimensional rift."

Fate was pacing up and down the bridge waiting to hear if the rift was still there or not.

"There are faint readings. It is not dangerous."

Lindy turned to Fate.

"Let's go, please tell us exactly where the readings are coming from."

Both women left the ship in a suit to be able to breathe. Once they reached where the rift was, Fate saw something.

"It's still active. I can see a shimmer."

"You are right. Okay we need to get the exact frequency to see if it fits with the one from the planet we found."

Lindy moved towards the shimmer holding on to Fates hand. She pulled out a small device and put her hand as close as possible to the rift. After a few seconds she heard the device make a noise and pulled it away.

Fate was looking around, she couldn't see anything, she used to live here, but now it was all gone, her memories were still with her though.

They went back on the ship, Lindy handed the device to someone and they started to check the readings.

"It definatly is the same as we found by the lab."

"So they ended up on the other planet?" Fate asked.

"Well the material we found definatly is from the garden of time and the readings are the same, but I cannot be certain if they survived it, or how long it took the material to get there."

"Then let's go back to the lab. Whoever was there was gone by the time we arrived. We need to find out how they left." Lindy sat down in her chair and the started their new route.

"But the lab is gone."

"Yes, but the planet is still there, there has to be some kind of way that whoever was on there managed to leave."

"What if they used a dimensional drift?" Fate asked.

"Fate, there is a possibility, but we don't know who was using the lab. Or if it is even possible to survive a rift. I know you want it to be them, that you want to find your sister, but we don't know. So we are going back there and look around."

"Okay, you are right."

 _What would I even do if it is them? If she would still be alive? If Alicia was still alive? I don't know if I want to know._

Fate sat back down and looked at everything again from the report she read before.

/

It has been days since Fate left, Nanohas mood was getting worse and worse. She still has heard nothing, she asked Hayate, but Hayate had no idea about that mission, clearly it was classified. The only one who could help would be Carim, but she wouldn't be avaliable for a few more days.

Arf stayed in Mid-Childa, helping out Nanoha with Vivio, she wanted to go with Lindy and Fate, but was forbidden to go. She didn't feel good about the fact Precia might be alive and is still doing her experiments after all these years.

Nanoha got home to hear Arf and Vivio laugh. She was happy about the help and that she wouldn't be alone.

"Hey Nanoha."

"Hey you two."

Vivio hugged her and went back to playing a game.

"Don't worry, she already finished her homework."

"Arf have you heard anything yet?"

"No, I am sorry, I wish I knew what was going on, that I would be there."

Nanoha nodded and started to make dinner, she was abou to ask Arf something when she saw her gone.

"Hey. Found anything yet?"

"We are nearly back at the planet. Fate keeps thinking they might be alive, but I am not sure. Maybe you were right, someone was doing all of this to get Fate to come."

"Maybe, but who? And in the end there is always a chance, please keep me updated."

"Of course. Bye Arf."

"Bye Lindy."

 _I hate lying to Nanoha, but I will protect you._

Arf returned to the kitchen pretending nothing was going on.

/

Fate was standing in the exploded lab, nothing was left, only the smell of death. Lindy put her hand on Fates shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Come on, let's look around, maybe we can find something."

Fate nodded and started to walk around. Other crew member were looking around the area, maybe last time they missed something. They scanned the whole planet to see if anyone used a ship to get here, there would be readings for that, but nothing. Everyone was about to give up, when Fate found something.

"Did you find those readings the last time you were here?"

Lindy looked at Fates device and the spot it was scanning.

"That wasn't here before."

"So someone came back after you left."

"Seems like it. I am going to send this to headquarters, they'll scan the universe to see if they match anything."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. If you want to look around more you can. I am going back on the ship, we didn't find anything else. We will leave shortly, incase they can quickly find the same readings."

/

Fate was sitting in the room, she looked at her device about to call Nanoha, but something stopped her. She felt empty, she should talk to someone, but she didn't want Nanoha to worry, or talk why she left like that. The last few days she started to feel like she was one of the other women Nanoha was with, releasing her sexual frustration and then just leave. She knows there is more between them, but right now she didn't want to deal with it. She had to find out if they were still alive, if not who was doing Project F again.

 _It can only be her._

A/N: Hope you like it, thanks for the reviews, follow review whatever you like. See you soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hayate was sitting in her office looking at files when Nanoha opened the door and looked mad.

"Nanoha what can I do for you?"

"It's been days, I want to talk to Carim-san."

"She is busy, sorry."

Nanoha slammed her hands on Hayates desk.

"Not good enough. I have to know if Fate-chan is okay. So get her on the phone now."

Hayate sighed and started to call Carim.

"Nanoha wants to talk to you. Okay I'll tell her."

"Let's go Nanoha."

"What?"

"We are going to see Carim, so let's go."

Hayate knocked on the door to Carims office, quickly the door opens and they both walk in.

"So Nanoha-san, I can't tell you to much. I doubt I will be a lot of help."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Did they find anything yet?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? I was there, I should know at least a few things. If that terrible woman is still alive then Fate-chan might be in danger, I am not going to sit around."

"Please calm down. I know what happened back then, Fate-san is only on this mission because she has a lot of insight in the matter, otherwise I wouldn't have let her go. Communication with the ship is kept to a minimum for their own safety. So I don't know a lot only a few things and I am sorry to say I cannot tell you."

"Then put me on that damn ship. What if something goes wrong? What are you going to do then?"

"Nanoha-san I told you all I can."

"You told me nothing."

"I know it's frustrating, if anything happens to them I will let you know, but I am not going to put you on that ship. Take care of Vivio and wait for Fate-san to return."

Nanoha looked at Carim about to blow when Hayate pushed out of the room before aplogizing to the knight.

/

"Fate, they found the exact same readings on a plant. People live there. We might be able to find something faster." Lindy told Fate.

"Okay, how long until we get there?"

"Not long, maybe two days. The planet is used for researched, mostly animals. A few pople live there, the readings came from an area no one does their research since it doesn't have animals there."

"So a perfect place, people to live there, so there will be resources, but far enough to not get attention."

"Yes, we are trying to get pictures of the area, but we haven't found anything yet."

"Could be underground."

"Yes, but we aren't even sure what we will find. There might not be a lab, we won't know until we get there. Have you spoken to Nanoha yet?"

"No."

"Why not, you should call her, let her know you are okay. I am sure Vivio misses you."

"I miss Vivio too, but what should I say to Nanoha, especially after the night we had before I left. I mean I just left. She must be mad about it."

"Oh honey, don't worry to much. Just take it slow. Now you two took a huge step forward, things are different now. Being apart might help you clear your mind about your feelings, but you should at least let her know you are okay."

"I know, you are right. I am just scared of what might happen, what if she is alive and trying to get to me or my family. What am I going to do then?"

"Fate, for now we don't know anything, this could be anyone. I mean someone surviving the rift is nearly impossible, yet alone survive where ever they land. We don't know enough to say anything specific. So take a deep breath and relax, we will know more once we land at that planet."

Lindy hugged Fate and left the room.

Looking back at her device she was batteling if she should call Nanoha, instead she just wrote to her saying that she was fine and she misses them.

/

Two days later they arrived at their new destination. On the surface they couldn't see anything that would indicate that someone was here. The readings on the other hand showed them they were at their destination. The area was flat, there wasn't much around then a few trees.

Fate looked around hoping they could find anything showing them a way down, Bardiche didn't find any signs of caves beneath them. Their search seemed useless, there was nothing here.

 _Damnit, how can this be? Where did that reading come from?_

"There is nothing here."

Lindy looked at Fate, she could see a mix of emotions in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. Let's look more for the reading, it definatly came from this area, a rift can't just disappear, it has to be somewhere."

After two hours they gave up. Everyone returned to the ship, Fate was mad she wanted to find something. Lindy tried to comfort her when a call came in.

"Chrono."

"Hey you two, we found something, I'll send you the location, please come here as soon as possible."

He hung up, Fate looked at Lindy confused, who had the same look.

/

"They will be here soon." Chrono said turning to Ginga and Teana.

"Okay we will make sure no one enters the area." The two women left.

Chrono sank back into his seat, this was turning into a mad man hunt. Looking for someone, not even knowing who it was and Project F was involved. Now his current mission seems to be linked with his mothers mission. Something is going on, but he doesn't know what.

One thing was for sure, they were going to need more people.

/

Nanoha woke up as usual, she looked at her device to see a single message, it was from Fate. She was disappointed Fate didn't call her and left such a short message, but happy she at least heard from her.

 _I am getting a bad feeling about this. Fate-chan please be safe._

A/N: sorry, this is shorter then usual, next chapter will be longer :) thanks for reading and reviewing. Follow review do whatever you like, see you soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chrono was waiting for his mother and Fate to get on the ship, he wanted to brief them before they went back onto the planet. He looked at the report in his hands, not understanding what was going on.

Teana and Ginga lead the other two women to Chrono.

"Admiral, Fate."

"Ahh Chrono no need to be so formal with me, I am your mother."

"I know, but this is about work, clearly Fate is about to jump at my throat. Please sit down and we will start."

Fate looked at him and decided to listen, everyone else in the room sat down too.

"So, while i was helping them out with their mission, your previous mission Fate, we found another lab."

"What?"

"Fate, calm down and let me finish. It seems like we found an unfinished lab. Nothing was set up yet. All the equipment was brand new, I suspect whoever was using the lab that exploded located here, building a new one."

"Where there any files?" Lindy asked.

"No, right now the computer data is being anaylised, there isn't much on it, but we hope to find something. We did find one life pod, which looks rather old, it was the only item in the lab not new. Right now it is on the ship to be checked out."

"How old?"

"Fate, please. We are trying to figure it out. After we are done here you can look. Honestly I have no idea how they relocated, there is nothing indicating someone came to this world and set up. We also have no idea who is behind all of this. If it has something to do with Project F, it might be to draw you out Fate. I recommend Fate to go back to Mid-Childa."

"The hell I will. I am going to find whoever is doing this. There is a chance it's them."

"Fate think about it. It can't be them, surviving a rift is nearly impossible, even if they did survive the health Precia was in would have killed her by now."

Fate didn't reply, Chrono made a valid point.

"Alicia could have survived it, she was in a life pod. She could be alive."

Eveyone looked at Fate, she was shaking, trying her best not to yell or breakdown.

/

Hayate heard about the current situation and was debating with herself if she should tell Nanoha that they found another lab, with an old life pod. She wasn't there when Nanoha met Fate, how they fought each other for the jewel seeds, how much Fate suffered under her mothers hate. She understood why Nanoha wanted to be there, that Fate might need her, but was it a good idea.

Hayate watched Nanoha work with her students, she seems to be doing a good job, but she could see her mind wasn't there. Vita was keeping an eye on her, but she hasn't reported anything out of the ordinary yet. She wrote Nanoha a message saying to come to her office, a few minutes later she heard a knock.

"Hey Nanoha, thank you for coming."

"Of course Hayate, what's up?"

"Okay, I am going to brief you quickly about what is going on."

Nanoha sat there in silence listening to every word, but the only thing she could think about was Fate, if she was doing okay.

"Hayate, I need to speak to Fate-chan. She left me a message saying she was doing fine, but I need to talk to her, I doubt she will call me, so next time you talk to them can you let me know."

"I can't just do that, I can tell her to call you though okay."

Nanoha wanted to argue, but she was exhausted. She got up and walked out of the office, towards her own. She needed some time to get her thoughts together. Staring at her device she hopped Fate would just call her. All of the sudden it went off, Nanoha nearly dropped it.

"Nanoha? Are you there?"

"Fate-chan? Yes I am."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry for not calling you sooner."

"No problem, I understand. How are you?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I am hoping to find. Everyone is right, it's impossible for them to be alive, but what if they are?"

"Only you can find that out. Hayate just told me what is going on. I am more worried what will happen once you know what is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are hoping Alicia is out there, I hope so too, but what if she isn't or worse she isn't how you imagined her. Fate-chan I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah you are right. I just don't know what to do. We are about to go look at the lab and they are still testing the old life pod they found, I looked at it, but I don't know if it is hers. You are right, I don't know what to expect."

"No matter what is going to happen, I am here for you, you can call whenever."

"Thank you Nanoha, I have to go, say hi to Vivio for me, bye."

 _Bye Fate-chan, please be safe._

She looked at her device and wanted to cry, she wanted to be there for Fate, support her, but she knew she had to be strong so when Fate comes back she won't feel lost.

/

Fate stood infront the old life pod they found, the results didn't tell them enough. It's pretty old, but there was no way to say how old, or who was inside. She studied it intensly, in her mind she wanted it to be Alicias, but she couldn't be sure. It has been years since the pod and her mother went into the rift, her memory was hazy. The details weren't there.

Eventually the whole group went to the unfinished lab, checking things out. There wasn't much, but you could tell the equipment was brand new. The computer didn't have much information on, it seems like most of it got deleted.

 _They must have know Chrono and everyone was about to walk in._

Fate looked around, there had to be some kind of way for whoever was about to use this, to see them. Lindy seemed to think the same. After a long search they found hidden cameras, they were streaming what was happening. Straight away they started to trace the singal. The signal came from Earth.

 _Well that changes things. I have to tell Nanoha._

Fate made her way back on the ship, it was time to go back to earth, she hasn't been there in a long time. Her happy life started there, she found friends there, she met Nanoha there.

She was about to call Nanoha when Lindy walked towards her.

"Don't."

"Huh, why not?"

"If she knows we are going to earth she is going there too."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Fate, we still don't know what is going on. If she finds out why we are going there, she is going to be scared for her family. We have to see first what is going on and find the signal. After that you can tell her, but please for now don't let her know. You know I love Nanoha, I don't want her in danger. You being here is scaring me, but if you wouldn't be here you most likely would have gone anyways."

"Yeah you are right. Let's just see what's going on."

Lindy kissed Fate on the cheek and left.

 _She is right, I don't want Nanoha to be in danger or Vivio._

A/N: So updates will be slow now. I am pretty busy with life stuff now but I'll try my best. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Review follow whatever you like, see you soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

Fate, Lindy and Chrono finally arrived at Earth, they found out the signal came from Nanoha's home town Uminari. Fate looked around remembering how she met her best friend and the person she loves the most. This is where it all started and hopefully will stop.

Turns out the signal came from underground, everyone exept the three Harlaowns were walking into a huge cave system. The others were ordered to stay on the ship and wait for instructions.

"Fate, I don't know what we will find, but be prepared." Lindy said to Fate before walking deeper in the cave.

Her children followed taking in the atmosphere of the cave, eventhough it was dark and gloomy they could feel they weren't alone. There was a magical presence, someone was here.

Fate was shaking, she had no idea what they would find, all she knew was she had to find out.

They could see light coming from far away, Lindy stopped them.

"Whoever is in there, capture them."

With those words they started walking towards the light, the closer they got the more on edge Fate was. A few steps away from the light source she stopped, she was wrong she didn't want to know. Chrono saw Fate hesitate and put his hand on her shoulder. No words were needed, Fate knew he was going to protect her no matter what.

Lindy turned around and looked at them, giving them a smile and a nod.

 _Guess here goes nothing._

Fate walked into the well lit room, looking around she saw more life pods all hooked up and working, fortunatly no one was in them.

"You finally made it Fate."

Lindy, Chrono and Fate froze, all eyes focused towards the figure infront of the huge computer system.

"Who are you?" Fate asked, trying to see better, but the light from the computer made it impossible.

"You don't know?"

"I am not sure..."

"Doesn't matter, you found me, like I knew you would."

The figure started to walk towards Fate, finally she was able to see who it was, it was like looking in a mirror.

"A-Alicia?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it little sister?"

"..."

"Don't worry Fate, take a breath."

Alicia started to walk closer to Fate, when Chrono and Lindy stepped between them.

"Stay where you are, not one step closer." Chrono said.

"You are coming with us, don't resist." Lindy followed up.

"I have no intention to escape."

Lindy and Chrono walked up to the woman infront of them and started to walk her outside, Fate was still stunned standing there. She couldn't move.

"Fate are you coming? The others will investigate this place and we will talk to her on the ship." Chrono said before walking again.

/

"Vivio sit down and eat." Nanoha told her child who was running around with Arf.

"Sorry Nanoha, I got too into the game." Arf grinned at the little girl beside her.

"When is Fate-mama coming back?"

"I don't know honey, but she is doing fine and misses you a lot."

Vivio smiled at that reply and contiuned eating. Arf helped with the dishes so Nanoha could rest a little, all day long she wanted to tell Nanoha where Fate was but couldn't bring herself to do so. She knew in a few days they would be back and they wouldn't be alone.

"Nanoha are you okay?"

"Not really, I wish I would know what is going on, but I understand Fate-chan needs to do this alone, I just want to be there. I need her back home."

"I am sure she is okay, hopefully she will be back soon."

"You know something, don't you?"

"..."

"Don't worry about it, I just want her to be safe that's all."

/

Fate was waiting outside the interrogation room, Lindy and Chrono were inside talking to Alicia. She was still in shock, she wanted to know what happened how her sister was still alive, what happened to Precia. So many questions and the only person who could answer her was behind the door infront of her.

Lindy walked out of the room looking at Fate.

"Fate, we are going back to Mid-childa."

"I want to talk to her. Let me inside."

"No, we aren't done yet. There are still a lot of things we want to know and the doctor has to check her out. Once we know it is safe for you to talk to her you can."

"What the hell, she is my sister, let me talk to her, now." Fate yelled back, she was furious.

"Fate don't make me call someone to escort you to your room. Just please go."

"Why, I don't get it. I have questions and I want answers."

"I am serious, go to your room. Do something, but right now you are not going to speak to her. I understand how you feel, but please trust me and just wait a little, you will get to speak to her soon."

Fate was about to say more but she could see there was no point in it. Angry and frustrated she walked away. Lindy sighed and called the ship doctor and went back into the room.

In her room she looked at her device unsure if she should call Nanoha and tell her what's going on, not like she knew what was actually happening. Lindy kept her away from her sister, she didn't care why she just wanted to be there, make sure all of this was real.

Instead of calling she went over some of the files the others got from the lab. There was nothing interesting, didn't even look like Alicia planned to use the life pods, it seemed to her like she was looking for her. Suddenly the door swung open and Teana walked inside.

"So any news?"

"Nope, they won't let me in the room."

"Damn, well I am sure soon enough you will get a chance to talk to her. Is it really your sister?"

"I wouldn't know. She looks like me from a few years ago, so with the timeline it would work, but I don't know. I want her to be Alicia. I need to talk to her."

"Let's just let them do their job first and then you can find out what's going on."

"Yeah I just don't like the waiting part."

"Fate it's going to be okay, normally I'd say relax, but I doubt you would listen, so I am just going to hang here and wait with you."

"Guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Fate smiled and relaxed sitting on her bed.

A few hours later Chrono joined Teana and Fate and handed them a report.

"What is it?" Fate asked him.

"The check up the doctor did and the questions we asked her with her answers."

"Can I see her?"

"Read the report first, then you can, but only for a little she is exhausted."

Fate nodded and opened the report. She really was her sister, the findings concluded that, health wise Alicia was good, mentally was a whole different story. According to the answers of the questions, Alicia has been alone for years, she wasn't used to other people and didn't show any interest in anything, emotion wise she seemed empty. There wasn't much to say about Precia only that she did die in the rift and Jail Scaglietti was the one to get her out of the life pod, with research he later used to make the Numbers. Fate wasn't happy that Jail was involved, but she was happy this was truly her sister, guess he did do something right.

"I want to see her now."

"Did you finish?"

"No, but what does it matter, she is really my sister."

"Finish it."

Chrono was getting on her nerves but he didn't give her any other choice. The labs they found were never supposed to work just look like they did. She wanted to draw Fate out, see what her mother did, what she created. Alicia wanted to see how Fate used the life she gave her, in her eyes it was a waste, it would have been better if Fate was never created.

Fate put the report down, she couldn't finish it, once again it was clear she was useless no one wanted her, not Precia or Alicia even Nanoha didn't want her. She wanted to get off the ship and run, hide from everyone drown in her pain. Chrono stopped her before she left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Thatt's not going to help. You aren't going to see her?"

"Why should I? She clearly thinks I am a waste."

"You didn't finish it."

"No of course not, I am not going to read about how my life is worthless." Fate pushed Chrono out of the way and left the room.

"Fate stop!" Chrono yelled after his sister, but she was already out of reach.

She didn't know where to go, but her feet dragged her to the room Alicia was in. She stood outside not knowing what to do. On one side she wanted to throw herself at her sister telling her how much she loves her and missed her, how she hoped she would see her again, on the other hand she knew Alicia thought she was a waste. Torn with emotions she just stood there starring at the door.

Lindy was watching Fate, she heard from Chrono how Fate reacted, she wanted to help her little girl, but Fate had to do this on her own. She had to face her demons. Eventually Fate felt someone watching her and turned around.

"Not going in?"

"I don't know."

"Go in, talk to her. We will be home soon, this will be your last chance to talk to her before she will be held for more questioning at headquartes."

"For how long will she be there?"

"I don't know, we did loose people in the explosion of the lab, and she has been invovled with some illegal issues. There will be a trial."

"So I might never see her again?"

"I don't know, there are a lot of factors to consider the fact that Jail Scaglietti is involved is a huge factor, her mental instabilty is to be considered too."

"Okay." Fate took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alicia was in the bed, seeing Fate she got up and looked at her.

"Hey Fate."

"H-Hey."

"You have questions, go ahead."

"I am sorry."

"That isn't a question."

"I don't have any, the report pretty much summed it up for me. Sorry for wasting the life you should have had."

"Yes you did waste it, but you seem to be happy with it, so I am happy for you."

"What?"

"I thought you read the report."

"I didn't finish it."

"You really are like me."

"I am nothing like you, mom hated me, I wasn't good enough."

"No you are like me, you are more then good enough. I just always thought I would be a doctor, researching cures help people. You help people in a more violent way, which makes me sad, but I bet you are good at it."

"So you don't hate me?"

Alicia got up and walked towards Fate putting her hand on her cheek,

"Why would I hate you, you are my little sister." Fate turned around hiding her face, tears were about to fall down.

"Well I guess now I am the little sister. Fate whatever happens to me, I take full responisbility for my actions, I want you to know I am glad you found me. I might not know what love feels like but I am sure I do love you."

"I love you too Alicia-nee."

Fate turned around hugging her sister.

"I will try my best to help you."

"I know you will."

/

Nanoha and Hayate were waiting for the ship to land and everyone to come out. They recieved the arrival information not to long ago, it was a saturday and not many people were at headquartes.

"Do you know what's going on Hayate?"

"No, Carim only said they will be here soon."

"Okay, I wish we knew what is going on. I mean clearly someone is getting arrested." Nanoha looked forward seeing a few officers ready to take escort someone.

"Yeah, I wonder who. Fate hasn't called you since?"

"No, I am worried, Arf knows something, but she didn't say anything, just that Fate-chan is okay."

"Ugh that woman can be so annoying sometimes, lucky for her she is an adorable puppy."

"Yeah you are right. She is with Vivio for the day, hopefully Fate-chan can suprise her."

"Well I am sure everyone on the ship has to give a report, so hopefully she will be done soon."

"I hope so too. Are you happy to see Ginga?"

"We haven't spoken really, I don't know what is going on or how she feels, but yes I am."

Finally they saw the ship land and getting ready to open the door. The first ones out where Ginga and Teana. Ginga saw hayate and gave a huge smile before walking up to her and hugging her.

"I am so glad to be back." She whispered into Hayates ear.

"Hey guys, where is Subaru?" Teana asked.

"She is running late, she had something to do or so she said." Nanoha replied waiting for a certain blonde to exit.

A few more people left the ship before Lindy walked towards the officers waiting outside telling them they can enter. She turned her attention to Nanoha and walked to the girl hugging her.

"Hey Nanoha."

"Hey Lindy. Where is Fate-chan?"

"She will be out in a second with Chrono."

Just as Lindy finished her sentence she saw Fate and Chrono leave, behind them the officers and another blonde in cuffs.

She closed her eyes a few times before seeing who the other blonde was, her mouth hung wide open looking between Fate and Alicia.

Fate saw Nanohas expression, she walked towards her and stopped infront of her.

"Hey Nanoha."

"Fate-chan."

"I have to go with Chrono and everyone. I'll see you later." Fate turned around and alked back to Chrono, a few seconds later they were all gone.

"What just happened?" Nanoha asked Lindy and Hayate.

"You should let Fate explain, I actually have to go with them too for the report, but afterwards I am sure Fate will tell you." Lindy turned and walked past them.

"Ginga what happened?"

"Honestly I am not too sure, after they found her only a few talked to her all I know that this is Alicia."

/

Nanoha was in the kitchen making a huge dinner, she knew Lindy and Fate would come back soon and join them. Vivio was playing with Arf in the living room. Finally the door opened and Vivio ran towards Fate knocking her over.

"Hey little one."

"Fate-mama." Vivio hugged Fate and then jumped on Lindy.

Everyone watching the scene laughed until Fate picked up Vivio and walked towards the kitchen to sit down. Vivio didn't stay long with her and ran back into the living room to show what she has been doing since Fate was gone. After she finally managed to show her everything dinner was served. No one talked about the mission, they didn't want to have Vivio listen, it would just confuse her.

Fate put Vivio down to bed after Lindy and Arf left, the two older women decided it was best to give Fate and Nanoha time alone. Nanoha was sitting on the couch with a beer and another waiting for Fate.

"Here, thought you might need it."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So Fate-chan what happened?"

"A lot. Alicia is alive, Jail Scaglietti was the one to bring her back to life, she did some bad stuff and now she has to face it."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. It's all too weird. Too much has been going on the last few weeks that I don't know anything anymore. I am tired of everything, I just need a break." Nanoha flinched at those words.

She tried to reach out to Fate, but couldn't, she was scared Fate might pull away.

"I am sorry Fate-chan."

"Don't be, I just need to relax but that won't happen, I am going to be attending Alicias trail."

"And I will be there for you."

"Thank you Nanoha. Honestly right now I just feel alone. I feel like I loose everyone."

"You will never be alone. I will alaways be here and Vivio is here too."

"Are you really here?"

"Of course I am, I messed up before and nearly ruined everything between us, but I know what I want, and that is to be with you, only you."

Fate didn't reply, right now she just wanted to feel loved, eventhough she didn't know if this could work out. She turned towards Nanoha put their drinks down and kissed her.

Nanoha was suprised but quickly wrapped her arms around her neck pushing Fate closer to her. She wanted to say something, but right now what Fate needed wasn't words, she needed actions.

Their kiss started to heat up, Fates hands started to travel down Nanohas front pulling her shirt off. Before she could finish Nanoha stopped her and guided her to their bedroom. Once inside she locked the door, Fate turned her around and pushed Nanoha against the door kissing her desperatly.

Nanoha wrapped her legs around Fates waiste, her hands gripping the blonde hair wanting to feel more. Fate turned around and walked to their bed putting Nanoha down, she took off her own shirt before pulling Nanohas shirt off. She started to kiss down Nanohas neck to her breasts, before she took of her bra.

The cold air made Nanoha shiver but that didn't last long, Fate started to suck, bite and lick her nipple, her other hand squeezing and pinching the other one. Nanoha couldn't contain her moans anymore, Fate was being rough, but the thrill made her even more aroused. Fates kisses started to go down Nanohas body circling the bellybutton before her hands started to undo Nanohas zipper. She removed the jeans and underwear. For a second Fate stopped watching Nanoha breath. With every breathe her chest went up and down her eyes half closed waiting for the release. She looked at Fate and smiled, without another word fate lowered her mouth and started to lick the wet folds.

Her fingers went up and down the slid, before her mouth started to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Nanoha started to move her body towards Fate to feel more friction. Fates finger slowly entered Nanoha, moving in and out. Nanoha started to match the movements inside her, crying out in pleasure. Fate could feel the walls tightening around her finger and added another before contiuning the final push to bring Nanoha over the edge.

With a loud moan and scream of Fates name Nanoha started to tremble, riding out the waves of ecstasy. Fate kept moving her fingers and sucking making sure Nanoha would be riding the orgasm for awhile. Eventually Nanoha collapsed, breathing heavily, while Fate cleaned her. Once she was done she moved next to Nanoha licking her fingers. Quickly Nanoha took Fates hand and tasted herself, she pulled Fate into a deep kiss.

"That was mind blowing."

Fate smiled took off her pants and pulled the covers over them. She pulled Nanoha into her arms, as if she thought she would loose her any seconds. Nanoha kissed Fate again and closed her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she saw Fate didn't want to talk, right now she just wanted to hold her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) I didn't proof read it, so sorry for mistakes :P thanks for the reviews and so on. Review follow favourit, whatever you like, see you soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

_The room I am in seems just like the life pod, empty. Only difference is that people actually came in and talked to me. Asking me what has been going on the last few years what happened. The only thing I care about is being with my sister again. Apperently the trial will start tomorow, chances aren't so good. Lindy Harlaown is trying her best, but what I did and who I was involved with is not helping._

 _I wonder, is Fate thinking about me? I haven't seen her in a few days. She did say she will be there for the trial, but I doubt it. Why would she come see me after hearing what I have done, after knowing who I am now. She was created to replace me and make mother happy, in the end she was allowed to live and I was stuck in emptiness._

 _There is nothing wrong with me physically, but mentally I know I am not okay, I can feel it. There is no way I am going to leave this place anytime soon. People have been nice, but that is their job. My future is in the hands of people I don't know, will they even listen to me? Fate, will you really be here?_

/

Fate and Lindy were standing infront of the doors to the court room, waiting to be allowed in.

"Mom, what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Fate, I don't see Alicia as dangerous or so, just as a lost woman. We can only hope how the people inside this room will judge her, hope that they will give her a chance."

Fate nodded, she wanted to get to know her sister, help her. It didn't take long for the Harlaown women to be lead in.

Both of them gave their statement about the mission they were on, what happened and how they found Alicia. Alicia told the court everything they wanted to know. After all the statements were heard it took a few hours for them to come up with a solution.

Alicia would be under the care of Lindy until they see it fit for her to be left alone, she would have to work at the TSAB, also a few more details but those weren't important. The important part was, that Alicia was free, in a way.

Fate hugged her sister and Lindy smiled at them.

"So I guess now I have two beautiful women as my children." Lindy smiled at them and gave them a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Harlaown-san for giving me this chance. I promise I will do my best."

"I know you will. How about you two do something and I am going to call Arf and let her know. We need a place to stay here now."

"I am so sorry for making you do this."

"Don't worry, I am happy to be here, now I can watch Fates life up close and not just hear random parts."

"Excuse me, don't meddle in my life." Fate replied.

"Sorry, but you just never tell me everything, now I just have more time to be with you and see what you do. Anyways, I am going to leave now, I will call you later. Have fun you two."

Fate sighed seeing Lindy leave and turned to Alicia.

"Good luck having her around, she enjoys gossip way too much."

"I don't mind, I am happy."

"So let's go, anything you want to do?"

"Hmm, I am not sure, I want to know more about you."

"Then I guess you should meet Nanoha and Vivio since they are my family, I am sure they will have lots to tell you."

/

Nanoha and Vivio were sitting in the living room having tea, waiting for Fate and Alicia to return. Vivo was excited to meet Alicia, Nanoha on the other hand was anxious, she was happy for Fate to have her sister back, but she also had a bad feeling about this.

It didn't take long for the blonde sisters to walk through the door, Nanoha and Vivio stood up, Vivio was excited but her shyness made her not move. Fate saw how she was acting and just smiled, she leaned down and talked to her.

"Hey Vivio, this is my sister Alicia, go on say hi. You don't have to be shy like that."

Vivio took a step forward and looked at Alicia who bend down and smiled at her.

"Hello Vivio, my name is Alicia it is very nice to meet you."

"H-Hello." Nanoha smiled at Vivio and finally said something.

"It is very nice to meet you Alicia, Fate-chan always hoped you would come back."

"Thank you. I am glad to actually meet my little sister and all the important people in her life."

Nanoha blushed at that comment and just smiled back. It was still a little awkward, Alicia and Fate are nearly identical in looks, there is only a small age difference. Vivio slowly started to warm up to Alicia talking about school and how amazing her parents are.

Eventually Alicia left with Lindy and Arf who picked up, saying they found a nice house close to here, so she can always visit Fate. For Alicia a new life was starting and she was going to enjoy every second. On the other hand Fate was pulling away from Nanoha, Lindy saw how she acted around her best friend, but she know confronting Fate would be pointless right now, whatever was eating at her she clearly had to figure out herself.

/

"Fate-chan are you happy."

"Yes I am Nanoha. It is just weird having my sister back, after everything. In the end I am just a clone of her. She should have been alive."

"Stop right now. You aren't a clone, you are you Fate-chan."

"Doesn't change the fact that I was made to replace her."

"I don't care about any of this. If Precia wouldn't have done what she did, I would have never met you, the person I love the most, my best friend, my everything."

"Nanoha please stop. I just want to sleep. The last few days have been exhausting, I need a break."

"I get that, but we all need you, Vivio and me. You are part of this family."

"Please just stop."

"No Fate-chan. I understand the last few days have been a lot, well the last few weeks, but I don't want you to doubt yourself for being here. I can see it in your eyes, the sadness. You feel like you took her life away, but you didn't. So please listen to me when I tell you that you are perfect just the way you are, people love you."

Nanoha leaned towards Fate in the bed and gave a tender kiss.

"I love you Fate-chan."

Fate didn't reply, she just looked at Nanoha, who moved her body against hers and put her arm around her.

 _Thank you Nanoha, you are the only one who manages to see right through me._

With those last few thoughts Fate wrapped arm arm around Nanoha and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So it's been awhile sorry. I'll try to update more but I am pretty damn busy. Thanks for reading reviews follows and favourits. Hope you enjoyed it see you soon :)


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a few days since the trial. Lindy, Arf and Alicia moved into a house close to Fate and Nanoha. The next step was Alicia doing some traning at TSAB. She had to be able to defend herself and they wanted to see how high her magic potential was. To their suprise it was a lot less then they thought, still good, but nowhere near Fate.

They decided for now to have her work behind a desk, they can monitor her and she will get even more traning,

"Come on Testarossa! Fight back, don't hide." Signum yelled at Alicia.

"I can't I need a break."

"There are no breaks in battles. You either fight and die trying, or die without trying."

Signum hit her hard and Alicia went down. Hayate and Carim were watching from above.

"She doesn't even have the will to fight back. I thought she would want to."

"Yes. For years she was alone and fighting for herself, but in this situation she caves. I think Fate-san should talk to her and find out what's going on." Carim replied.

"I will tell her. For now she isn't going on missions, so she can help out. I just hope Alicia will step up."

/

Fate was sitting infront of the headquarters waiting for Alicia to meet her for lunch. She was watching the people enter and leave the huge bulding infront of her.

There was a couple walking past her, both of them looked happy holding hands and smiling at each other.

 _I wonder if Nanoha and me could ever do this again. Everything is so different now, I feel like I don't matter anymore. Alicia is back and now I am just a damn dead weight._

"Hey little Sis."

"Hey Alicia. How was your morning?"

"Don't even get me started, Signum is insane."

"Hmm I wouldn't say insane, she is determent. In the end she will be the best person for you to bring out your fighting spirit."

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to relax, but I can't, I have to do this. It just sucks."

"I get that. Let's go eat, I'll tell you how I first joined Lindy."

The two Testarossa women got up and walked towards their destination. Neither of them realised the blue eyes follwing them. Nanoha was watching them from a distance. She could see something was wrong with Fate, but still Fate didn't let her in. No matter how many times they kissed, made love and woke up in each others arms. She just couldn't reach the blonde.

 _She will never let me in again._

/

While Nanoha was struggeling to get Fate to fully accept her, Vivio on the other hand was having the time of her life. She loved Alicia vey much and was clinging onto her like crazy. Every chance she got she would be around Alicia cheering her up or simply dragging her along with her crazy ideas.

"They seem happy together." Fate said turning to Nanoha, who was sitting on a bench in the park.

"Yeah."

"I am glad, eventhough Alicia is grown up she never was able to be just a child, just like me until I met you."

"Yeah."

"Nanoha I might go on a mission soon again."

"What? Why? I thought you had to stay here for awhile."

"Yes, but Alicia is doing well so I don't have to worry about that and I am sure you and Vivio will make sure she keeps doing well."

"What about me then? So you are only going on a mission because Alicia is doing well. Seriously? So I really don't matter."

"Nanoha that's not what I mean."

"You know you have been acting wierd ever since Alicia came back into your life. I am happy for you, but Fate-chan what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get it, you are still sad and mad about me sleeping with all those people, because you kept waiting for me, but Fate-chan I am here right now, I always have been here. Yet you still pull away from me. I want to be with you and not just behind our bedroom door. I want everyone to know we are together and happy, but you aren't letting me in. I can't fix things if you push me away."

"Nanoha, it's really not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just feel like.. Nanoha I can't do this right now. Can we please talk about this later?"

"Fine. I don't feel so good anymore, I am going to go home and rest a little."

"Wait, please don't leave like that."

"Fate-chan it hurts you pushing me away. I just want to know what's going on. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything. It's me, I just feel like..."

In that moment they heard a scream and saw Vivio flat on the grass crying. Both women jumped up rushing twoards Vivio.

Nanoha leaned down and looked at Vivio.

"What happened honey?"

"I don't know, all of the sudden I was on the floor."

Nanoha looked at Alicia and Fate.

"She just tripped, come on Vivio give me your hand." Alicia bend down and was about to reach for Vivios hand when Nanoha grabbed Vivio and stood up.

"I am going to take Vivio home, you two should have some fun. Bye."

"Wait Nanoha."

"Fate-chan have some time with your sister. I'll see you at home."

Vivio was clinging to Nanoha holding her knee.

"It's okay honey, let's get you home and fixed up, okay?"

"Mhm."

Fate watched Nanoha and Vivio walking away.

 _I am hurting her with my own damn insecruities, I have to fix this._

She was about to dash after Nanoha when Alicia stopped her.

"Fate, let her go. I think she needs some time with Vivio, she keeps glaring at me when I am around her too much."

"That's ridiculus. She loves you."

"She loves you, she just tolerates me."

"That's not true, she might not love you, but you are a part of our family."

"Don't take this wrong, but what family? All you two do is fight or avoid each other."

"No we are a family. Nanoha and me just have to talk about a few things."

"Like her sleeping around?"

"No, wait, how do you know about that?"

"People gossip at the office. Some say they still see her disappear with different women all the time."

"Well then they are lying."

"Are you sure? She lied before about it, why would she be honest now?"

"Alicia what the hell. Don't make Nanoha look like a bad person, she is the kindest sweetest person I ever met."

"Yeah who kept messing around with people instead of being with you. You deserve better."

"She was confused. No she deserves better then me. I am broken."

"No you aren't. You are a strong beautiful woman who deserves the best and Nanoha treats you like you are worthless."

"The hell she does. She tries her hardest to make me happy instead I push her away. I am going after her."

"Wait, Fate, please don't go."

"Sorry, but I have to talk to her now. I am such an idiot."

Fate ran off after Nanoha.

 _Damnit, that didn't work how I wanted it._

/

Luckily for Fate, she was a fast runner and Nanoha was walking slowly. She could see them right infront of her, Vivio seemed to be half asleep holding onto Nanoha.

 _She really is beautiful, especially when she is all motherly with Vivio._

Fate was about to reach for Nanoha when a strange woman walked towards them. On instinct she hid behind a tree.

 _Why am I hiding?_

"Hey Nanoha."

"Hm? Oh hey. How are you?"

"Good, what's up with the little one?"

"Tired and she fell, honestly nothing new."

"Well as long as she is okay. I am glad I ran into you actually."

"Why?"

"When I was in your office yesterday I forgot my jacket, normally I wouldn't care too much, but my phone is inside. I realised it to late and you were already gone. So I was going to wait till monday, but now that you are here, could you call the secrutiy guy and ask him if he could let me in?"

"Oh yeah I do remember seeing your jacket. Sure. When I am home and got Vivio fixed up I'll call straight away. So by the time you are there I am sure he'll open my office. You should have just gone there."

"Yeah, but I realised to late and then I was honestly to lazy. Also he is a pretty mean guy, he would never let me in without your okay."

"Very true. Actually let me call him right now."

 _Who is that? Jacket? Did Nanoha sleep with her?_

Nanoha took her phone out and made the call, after a few seconds she was done and turned back to the woman infront of her.

"All done, he said he'll be there till the next shift."

"Thank you, you are my hero."

"No problem. I better get going. See you later."

"Yes, thank you again."

The other woman walked past Nanoha and was on her way to the huge building in the distance. Nanoha started to walk towards her house again. Fate on the other hand was still hiding, just now she was sitting on the ground with her face buried in her hands thinking about what just happened.

 _Was Alicia right? I will never be good enough for her, for them._

 _No I have to talk her, I have to know._

/

Nanoha just put Vivio to bed after making sure her knee was fine, which it was, that little girl can make such a huge fuss out of nothing. She walked downstairs again and sat down in the kitchen.

The front door swung open and slammed shut within an instant.

"Fate-chan?"

She didn't get a reply, she got up and walked towards the front door when someone grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall.

"Leave my sister alone. All you do is hurt her."

"Alicia? What are you talking about, let me go."

"No, she doesn't need you, she needs her family. You were just there to fill the void, but now I am back." Her grib got tighter.

"Let go of me, she is my family." Nanoha tried to wriggle out of Alicias clutches, but it was impossible.

"Is that how you treat your family? Even Vivio likes being around me more, everyone knows who you really are."

That was enough for Nanoha she didn't care anymore, with a strong punch to Alicias side she managed to free herself. She was about to punch Alicia again when the door opened again.

"Nanoha what are you doing?" Fate screamed running towards them, helping up Alicia.

"What am I doing? What is she doing you mean? She attacked me first."

"I want her to admit how she is still messing around, she doesn't love you."

"What?! I love Fate-chan."

"Nanoha, I saw you with that woman before, the one who left the jacket in your office."

"So? We had a meeting, there is nothing going on. I told you I only want to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have to talk about us, about our family, but I promise, there is only you in my life."

"Don't listen to her, she just wants you around in case her toys get boring." Alicia said.

"I don't know what is going on, but Alicia, you have to leave. Go home."

"You can't be serious. I am your sister."

"Yes, but Nanoha is right, we have to talk. Clearly there is something going on with you, but I don't have the energy right now."

"So you are taking her word over mine, eventhough she keeps hurting you."

"No, I am trusting my heart."

Alicia turned towards Nanoha and glared at her, before she stormed out of the house.

 _Unbelievable, that should have worked. How damn strong is their bond? But I am not done yet. Time to play the insecure card and make sure Fate stays with me._

/

"Nanoha are you okay?"

"Yes. I have no idea what got into Alicia."

"Same here, maybe she just feels left out, or all of this is too much. Either way I will talk to her, but before that, we have to talk."

"You are right. Let's sit down."

After Nanoha guided Fate to the living room, she prepared tea and put it down before sitting next to Fate, facing her.

"I am sorry Nanoha. I have been on edge for awhile now."

"Fate-chan you don't have to apologize. I have been acting like an idiot. I am trying to push you into a relationship with me, but I know you still don't trust me. What I did was wrong, I should have just told you how I felt. Made sure all my first would be with you. Instead I run off while you are gone and make a fool out of myself."

"No, that's not it. I trust you with my life. I try not to think about the other women, but since Alicia has been back I feel even more like you don't need me. If she would have been here instead of me you would be happier. All I am doing is hurt you."

"What are you talking about? If Alicia would have been here from the start you wouldn't be here. I would have never met you."

"No, I am worthless. You don't..."

"Stop right now. You are not worthless. You are my everything. Without you my life would be an absolute chaos. I don't know how I am supposed to show you that you mean so much to me, but you do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Nanoha... I am sorry for hurting you, pushing you away."

"Don't be, I am going to wait for you forever. You are worth the wait."

"I want to try, try being with you not just in the bedroom, but infront of everyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I am around you I feel warm inside, I don't want to feel alone again. I will always feel insecure, but with you everything feels better."

"Oh Fate-chan." Nanoha took Fates hands in her own and kissed them. In that moment they could her little footsteps coming downstairs.

"Mama, Fate-mama, I am hungry." Both women laughed and started to make Vivio dinner.

During dinner Fate and Nanoha kept flirting with each other, poking their sides and holding hands.

"Vivio I have a question."

"What is it Fate-mama?"

"How do you feel about Nanoha and me being a couple?"

"Hmm I love it, we are a real family then." Vivio jumped out of her seat and ran to the other side to hug them. In their huge bear hug Fate kissed Nanoha tenderly on the lips and blushed.

 _Yes, this is what I want, them. Now I just have to figure things out with Alicia._

/

Fate and nanoha were cuddling in bed after the day they had. Vivio was so excited for them to be together she wanted to spend every second with them, making sure it would stay that way.

"I am glad Vivio was so happy, but I really wanted some alone time with my Fate-chan."

"Nanoha, don't be silly, we are here now."

Fate kissed Nanoha on the head, which made her look up into those wine red eyes. She caught Fates lips with her own and they lost themselves in a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Fate-chan."

"I love you too Nanoha."

Nanohas face turned bright red, she was so happy to hear those words she couldn't stop herself anymore. In a quick movement she was sitting on top of Fate.

"I want you, right now." Nanoha pulled her shirt away. Fates eyes wandered downwards, watching the shirt disappear.

With a wicked smile, Nanoha leand down to capture Fates lips again. Their tongues were exploring their mouths, while fates hands started to stroke Nanohas back up and down. Soft moans escaped their mouth, lighting their passion even more.

Nanoha pulled back, which made the blonde groan, she wanted to kiss the beautiful woman on top of her more, but she had something else in mind. Her hands started to travel to Fates shirt and with a little help pulled the shirt away. Fate wasnt wearing a bra, which made things so much easier for Nanoha.

Once again she lowered herself but instead of aiming for the lips she craved she went for the neck, sucking and biting it. Hearing soft moans from the blonde made her travel lower. Once she reached the exposed breasts she didn't wait for one second. Her lips quickly found what she was looking for. Her tongue circled Fates nipples.

"More, Nanoha I need more." Fate said in small breathes.

With a quick smile Nanoha started to suck and gently biting the nipple in her mouth, her hand massaged the other breast. She could feel fate moving her hips up to get some friction. With a quiet noise she realsed Fates breasts and moved lower, kissing her way down. She stopped at Fates shorts and pulled them away with her underwear.

She could smell the arousal, he mouth was watering, all she wanted was to dive in, so she did. Nanoha couldn't get enough of the taste and kept licking up and down before latching on Fates clit. The blonde put her hands on Nanohas head to make sure she wouldn't leave her spot.

Slowly and gentle she put a finger inside Fate, while still sucking and licking. Fate was in exctasy, she moved her hips to met Nanohas thrusts too feel her more inside. It didn't take long for Nanoha to feel the walls tighten around her finger. Within a few more seconds Fate was pushed over the edge, breathing heavily. Nanoha licked up all the juices, before setteling next to Fate.

She wrapped her arm around the blonde and kissed her on the cheek. Fate lifted nanohas chin up and kissed her on the lips, tasting herself.

Without any words, the both drifted off into a deep sleep.

/

Alicia was sitting in her room, after a quiet dinner with Arf and Lindy all she wanted was to be alone. Once again Fate ran straight to Nanoha, instead of her.

 _Why doesn't she leave that damn woman. I am back, I am here. I am not going to share her. She is me._

A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it. The next chapter will be out in the new year, I am going on holidays xd So there might be some holes in the story, sorry about that, been awhile since I wrote and as always I tend to add stuff which in the end confuses me, but I do know how eventually the story will end. In the next chapter the whole Alicia thing will be solved and then back on track with how I want it to end, still a few more chapters till the end though. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the follows, reviews and favourits. Have a good new year :P See you soon :)


End file.
